The Dragon Guardian: The Sin War
by King Spike Rules
Summary: A continuation of the Dragon Guardian fic. Spike continues to move on through the Shadow Tournament and save Cadence, but there is something darker at foot and he will soon learn what he was truly meant to do in this world. Please read The Dragon Guardian before reading this, or you will be lost. Rated M for blood, violence, and nudity.
1. Round of Destiny

**King Spike Rules here and this is the first chapter to the second part to the Dragon Guardian, which was ended last week and I decided to let the end of the Shadow Tournament arc along with the final arc. Any way, we get a little time from after Spike and Michael learn about their past, and how they will have to fight now. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Round of Destiny.

The crowd was at a roar as they waited for the final match of the round to begin as both Michael and Spike were had just left Celestia's VIP room right after learning something important that changed everything. And such, Spike was not taking it so well as he as sitting near the elevator he had just left with his head in his hands and a loud sigh leaving his lips as he looked at the wall. As Spike was sulking on the floor, a figure walked up to him and had their shadow cover him as he looked up to see it was Twilight with a sorry look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Spike." she said as she looked down at him with a look that matched her tone of voice as she continued, "I had no idea that was going to happen in there and please know that..."

"I know Twilight." Spike said as he looked from her to the floor as he was not sure of how he should say what on his mind for a few moments before he said, "I'm just...not sure I'll win." Twilight gasped as she was expecting Spike to say that and she sat next to him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him as she wrapped her arm around him and held him close to her chest as she continued, "You beat a vampire lord and so many people to get this far."

"Yeah, but that was before I learned if I don't win I can't..." he trailed off as he turned from her and remained what he was going to say a secret as Twilight was confused at what he was going to say.

"Can't what?" she asked him as she wanted to make him feel better and get his confidence up, but how could she do that with Spike hanging his head down in defeat. Spike shook his head and pulled away as he stood up suddenly.

"It's nothing." Spike said as he just stood there in silence for a few moments while Twilight looked up at him for a few seconds before he turned to look down to her and said, "I have to go fight my military trained twin brother." And with that, he was off down the hall and was heading towards the ring area while Twilight was left alone for a few moment s as she then hung her head in sadness.

* * *

The crowd was roaring out loud as Spike walked out into the ring area as Michael was already in the ring waiting for him along with Juri. Spike looked at them in the ring and let out yet another long sigh as he climbed up into the ring before heading towards the center to meet Michael in a face off.

"Alright, now that we have both of them back in the ring." Juri said smiling as she looked at both of them for a few seconds as she continued, "Let's get this match finished to find our winner. GO!" Juri yelled out as Michael off her his hand to Spike for a quick shake and Spike excepted it, much to the dismay to the crowd as they pulled away from each other and Michael looked at Spike with a series look on his face.

"Let's get this over with.' Michael said as he clapped his hands together and began to focus his magic in them as he began to chant, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Star Dragon Claw." Then suddenly, Michael's hands turned into blue fire dragon claws and he charged at him.

"Yeah." Spike said as he began to focus his own magic in his own hands as he chanted, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Fire Dragon Claws" Spike's hands turn into red dragon fire claws and he met Michael by blocking his first strike, and then tried for one of his own with a right hook. But Michael turned his body to not only dodge it, but to swoop behind Spike and connected with a strike to Spike's back. He followed up with two more quick gapes before Spike could stagger forward a bit and turned to face Michael with a look of disbelieve in what had just happened. Michael then ran towards him and Spike put his arms up to try in block the attack, which consistent of rapid jabs from Michael. Spike groaned as he was hit many times by Michael's fists as they seamed to be blurs and he was pushed back by the amount of them as slight burns appeared on his arms from the jabs.

"Come on Spike." Michael said as he took a pause in his attacks and stood up straight as he continued, "You need to give this your all to prove who's meant to have the power." Spike looked at him from his burned arms and glared as he leaped into the air.

"Take this." Spike said as he placed his hands in front of him and began to focus his magic in his palms as he chanted, "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Volcanic Dragon Bla..." Spike was cut off by the attack exploding in his face and knocked him out of sir to the ground. "What happened?" Spike asked as he laid on the ground where he landed and let out louder groans, but his eyes opened and he quickly rolled out of the way from Michael's dragon claw punch to the ground.

"You need to focus or else." Michael said as he pulled his clawed hand out of the hole in the ground he had made and looked at Spike with a series look on his face while Spike took a step back and gulped hard, feeling he was way in over his head with this fight against Michael.

* * *

As the fight was going on in the ring, Spike's friends were still in the room as Pinkie, Dash, and Applejack were looking at the t.v. screen in the locker room as Fluttershy was in the middle of finishing up he nap. As she walked away from the bed and she looked at the three of them watching the screen, she quickly got curies.

"So, how's it going?" she asked as she walked over to them and turned to looked at the same screen they were, shocked at what she saw as Spike was getting beaten badly by Michael as they watched Spike sly across the ring while skidding hard.

"Not so good." Applejack answered her, but Fluttershy could tell that from just watching and didn't need that info any more. As they watched on, they could see Spike try some of his spells and then watched them fail as Spike was smacked around the ring by Michael.

"Come on Spike." Dash yelled out to the screen and used her wind magic to fly up to the t.v. while glaring at it, and then added, "This isn't you. Get off your tail and..."

"Dash, you know he can't hear you right?" Applejack asked form her seat and Dash turned to look at her before flying down to get right in her face.

"Yes, but he needs this talking too." she said as Applejack put her hand on her forehead and pushed her back a bit as the door suddenly opened, and Twilight walked in with tears still running down her face. This was quickly noticed by her friends and they all gathered around her, forgetting about the match for a few moments as Dash asked, "What happened Twilight and did some on hurt you?" Twilight look at all of them for a few seconds before wiping her tears from her face and gave them a forced smile.

"I'm fine girl's, just have trouble with Spike." she said as all of them looked at her in shock and then looked at the screen for a few seconds before they turned back to him.

"How much trouble?" Dash asked her as they all nodded and wanted to know what was going on with both of their friends. Twilight looked at all of them for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh as she decided they deserved to know what was going on with Spike.

"Well, it's like this..." Twilight said as she began to explain to the others what she had just learn along with Spike and Michael, and just how much it was effecting Spike to move on to the next match up. After explaining it to them in just a few moments, Twilight sat in a chair near them as they all just sat in their chairs while they thought it over on what they had just heard from them.

"Man, pour Spike." Applejack said as she, Pinkie,a dn Dash all hung their heads down and let out loud sighs of sadness with Twilight joining them in sulking sulk over what had happened. But for Fluttershy, what she heard combined with what she watched made her realize something.

"He needs us." Fluttershy said as she stood up from her seat and fixed her clothes a little before turned towards the door, surprising the others as they watched her walk towards the door. The other were confused at what she meant by that and how could she really help Spike now.

* * *

Back in the ring Spike was being thrown around like a ragdoll by the hands of Michael, who was showing liile effort in his attacks while Spike struggled to stand up from the last few attacks from Michael. As Spike was slowly getting to his knees, Michael walked up from behind him and lifted him to his feet.

"Come on Spike, try." Michael asked as he continued to hold Spike to stand on his feet for a few seconds before Spike tried to hit him with a back elbow. But Michael saw it coming and quickly di d a round house kick to knock Spike back a few feet as he added, "This seems like your not even trying." Spike looked at him as he leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees as he panted heavily.

"I-I am trying my best." Spike said as he looked at his twin brother while panting heavily, but he felt weird from fighting him and could not seam to get his head really into it for some reason. And Michael quickly get mad from Spike saying that as he vanished suddenly from sight, only to have him appear in front of Spike with his arm pulled back and threw it forward. Punching Spike hard in the face to cause his to stumbled back a few feet as Michael added a quick punch to his gut and then added a seconds punch to the face as he began to go in a powerful onslaught from Michael's attack. This continued for a few moments before Michael pulled his arm back as far as he could and then threw it forwards, connecting with Spike's jaw and sending him out of the ring.

"I expected better from my twin." Michael said with a sigh of annoys as he walked over to the other end of the ring and sat down as he waited for Juri to do her ten count, which she was at three. Spike was embedded in the wall and ground as he pulled himself out of it and fell to the ground as she reach the count of five. Spike got on his hands and knees while looking at the ground for a few seconds as he was thinking it over, and began to wonder if her should just give Michael the win since he could do more with it then him. Spike remained still for a few more moments as she reached the count of seven and then he hung his head in defeat.

"It's no use." Spike said as tears ran down his face and hit the ground as he continued, "I'm not good enough for that power." And so, Spike resigned to his defeat and Michael's victory.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: With Spike on the edge of giving up, can his friends pull him back into the fight and allow him to compete with Michael in a straight up fight of magic wills?

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, they help me a lot and stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, the next few pages of the Dash comic are up on Palcomix, so please go and check them out along with any of their other things you find interesting.**


	2. Meaning of Fighting

**King Spike Rules here and this is the second chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. In it, we get a real fight gets started with Spike stepping up his game to try and beat his twin brother, but Michael is no push over and will not make it easy for him. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Meaning of Fighting.

The crowd was in a roar as they wanted the fight to end with Spike losing, and they seamed to be getting their wish as he hung his head in shame and let Juri continue her count as she reached seven. As he just remained in his slump state, Michael looked at his brother and shock his head in shame.

"I truly expected more form my brother." Michael said with a sad sounding tone as he shook his head more and crossed his arms in front of him as he began to walk away from that side of the ring to his team's spot. Michael's words fell hard on Spike as he slowly moved himself up to be sitting on his knees as he looked at Michael walking away.

"M-maybe he is meant for it?" Spike asked himself as he watched his twin brother walking away from him and he felt despair fill his mind as he heard Juri call out eight. He hung his head again as he said, "H-he really could protect t-the world better then me?"

"Come on Spike." a voice screamed through the area and Spike's head popped up as he turned to look at one of the entrances, and gasped he saw that all of his friends were standing their with smiles on their faces and saw the speaker was Twilight as she continued, "We know you can beat him."

"T-twilight, guys?" he asked as he looked at them for a few seconds before his heart sank again as he said, "But he's better trained and could protect you bet..."

"WE DON'T WANT HIM TO PROTECT US!" Dash screamed at the top of her lungs as the others turned to look at her as she continued, "Was he the one that trained with me and Applejack, save Twilight from that vampire, sacrifice himself to protect us, and nearly carry us to through this tournament? No, it was you and you should be the one winning." As Dash finished her yelling, she smiled at Spike and gave him the thumbs up with the other's quickly following suit with giving him a thumb up. This made most of the crowd shocked and Michael as well, who had stopped in his tracks and turned to looked at them. But Juri was not stopping and reached nine and the girls gasped as Spike closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"And te..." Juri was suddenly cut off by Spike jumping from the ground to the outer edge of the ring, smiling wide as he looked up at her and she was left with her mouth open wide from the shock.

"Sorry, but this fight isn't over yet." Spike said smiling as she slowly nodded and Michael turned to look at him with a smirk on his face.

"So, you ready for a real fi..." Michael was cut off by Spike leaping at him with his fist pulled back and throwing it forward. Michael just smiled as he dodged the attack with easy, but Spike quickly stepped on his foot and spun around. Spike's foot hit Michael square in the chin and he was sent back a few feet as he held his chin and smirked at his brother as he got in a fighting stance as he said, "Let's go. Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Blazing Star Dragon Claws."

"Yeah, Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Burning Volcanic Dragon Claws." Spike matched him as both of their fists turned into fire dragon claws and they stood still for a few moments eyeing each other as Pinkie pulled on Juri tail.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" Juri asked as she pulled her tail away from Pinkie and looked at her with a scowl across her face.

"You better get out of the ring before you become fish sticks." Pinkie yelled in an excited wait, but her still bare chest bouncing as she waved her arms around did not help her point. Juri just looked at her for a few seconds before smirking and stood up straight, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"oh, please there is no way you could possibly know what was going to...happen?..." Juri was suddenly cut off as she turned around and said flaming auras around both of them. She looked at them for a few moments before she stepped back and hopped out of the ring as she said, "T-that was a great idea." Spike and Michael continued to do a stare down for a few more seconds before Michael charged at Spike, and Spike charged back at him. Michael pulled his arm back and throw his clawed fist forward as Spike blocked it with his elbow and then threw one of his own, but Michael matched him with the blocking.

"Not bad." Michael said with a smirk as he was blocking Spike's punch with his arm and Spike was blocking his attack with his own arm as Michael added, "But can you beat this?" Michael then pulled away quickly, throwing Spike off balance slightly as Michael swooped around him and went for his series of jabs to the back. But Spike sw it coming and threw his leg out for a powerful kick. Michael was hit in the chest by it and was stunned for a few seconds as Spike did a quick spinning elbow to Michael, knocking him down to the floor.

"You really thought that was going to work twice did you?" Spike asked as he looked at Michael who was sitting on the ground and smiled as he held his chin while standing up.

"Yeah, that might have been a little hopeful." Michael said smiling as he stood up and went back to his fist fight with Spike, who also returned as they began to throw punches and blocks wildly as they made contacted with each other's upper body every once in a while. This continued on for a few minutes as fire began to spread through the ring and burns appeared on Raven's chest as he was without a shirt until their both threw a powerful punch and were pushed back by the force of their punch.

"This seams to be going no where." Spike said as he looked at his slightly burned chest and then back up to Michael, who's shirt was also burnt by their attacks at each other.

"No, I guess we should change up our fighting." Michael said smiling as he began to focus his magic into his hands and pulled them back behind him as he began to chant "Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Star Dragon Burst." And then two fire balls appeared in both of his hands and a grin as he began to fire them at Spike, who leaded into the air and began to focus his own magic into his hands.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Volcanic Dragon Blast." Spike yelled out as he put both of his hands together and launched a large fire ball towards Michael, who side stepped the blast and turned looked up at Spike as he still had his own fire attack ready to go. Both Spike and Michael had a stare down for a few moments before they began to launch fire balls towards the other. While doing this, they were leaping out of the way from the other's attack while also launching their own attack back at their opponent. This made both blue and red raging fires on the ring as the crowd were screaming their approval for the chaos going off in the ring, but Spike's friends where getting concerned for what is happening in the ring.

"Are you sure he can do this Twilight?" Applejack asked as she was watching a fight of two dragons in the ring and it was getting more dangers for both of them. And yet, she was not sure which one of them was she more worried about.

"I know he can." Twilight said smiling as she stood up straight and looked at the ring, knowing this was going to be close and hoped that Spike would be the one to come out on top. Back in the ring Spike placed both of her hands together and began to channel his magic did the same.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Flaring Star Dragon Burst." Michael yelled out as he launched a huge ball of blue fire towards Spike.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess: Infernal Volcanic Dragon Blast." Spike yelled out loud as he threw his hands forward and both attacks collided in the center of the ring, and remained in a stalemate as Spike and Michael continued on their effort to force their attack onto the other. This continued for a few minutes as the fire balls began to fuse into one and launched up into the ceiling of the dome, causing the whole place to shake as the crowd were shocked at the power that was happening inside the ring.

* * *

As all of that was happening in the ring, Iron Will standing in the doorway of one of the entrance with a smile spread across his face as he was watching the match with excitement. But as he was watching it, Blueblood walked up from behind him with a smirk and a glass of wine in his hand.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked as he spun the wine glass in his hand for a few seconds before sipping it and the did it again as the fire danced around in the ring. Iron Wills just smiled as he continued to watch the match while looking down at his right hand.

"Yes, very much so." he said smiling as Blueblood looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging and turning to leave him in peace to do his thing. Iron didn't look behind him as he was to focused on what was happening it the match before him.

* * *

As the crowd remained in shock, and awe as both Spike and Michael looked at eached other while panting and smiles spread across their faces as they were surrounded by flames. Spike and Michael continued to look at each other while breathing heavily as Spike's friends were worried for their friend.

"I have to say...you made a great comeback." Michael said while panting and one of his eyes closed as he took a few deep breaths as he asked, "Where did you get that extra power?"

"I just seam to have when I need it." Spike answered him as he looked down at Twilight and smiled at her, and she smiled back at him as light blush appeared on her face.

"W-well you seam to be running out of it." Michael added as he looked at Spike and saw he was pretty much on fumes, Spike noticed the same thing in him.

"Yeah, same with you." Spike said as he placed his hands in front of him and began to focus his magic into them. Michael did the same thing and soon they were in a battle stance to launch their final attack.

"Warrior of the Lunar Princess:" they both said as the same time and looked at each other with a glare as they continued to focus their magic into their attack. as they charged up their magic, Michael was surrounded by blue flame aura and Spike was surrounded by at red one.

* * *

As this was happening, Celestia was watching from the top of the VIP area and looked down at the ring with a hint of excitement as both of the magic auras appeared around them.

"This is it." Celestia said as she was watching the match and had wide eyes as she was not sure of what was about to happen as Luna and Disocrd where also excited to see as they were watching next ot her as she continued, "The true Galactic Dragon will be revealed."

* * *

Back in the ring, Spike and Michael were getting close to finishing their magic charging as their auras began to get wild with the more they focused.

"Star Dragon Roar." Michael yelled out to the heavens as he launched his blue fire attack in the shape of a large blue dragon.

"Volcanic Dragon Roar." Spike yelled out to the heavens as he launched his red fire attack in the shape of a large red dragon. Both attacked soared through the air and the both unleashed a loud roar before slamming into each other. Forcing a great wave of power that shook the doom and left burn marks every where while a large golden dragon launched up into the ceil as the ring was left with a ring of golden fire around it.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: The winner will be revealed and the aftermath of it will be shown as Team Iron Wills decide to show no mercy on their opponents before the final round.

* * *

 **There it is for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thing about it. Also, the Dash fic is finished in the comic based off of my story and the next will be up in a few weeks.**


	3. Birth of the Galactic Dragon

**King Spike Rules here and this is the third chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. In this one, we find out who won the first against Spike and Michael. And then more as we learn about how Spike becomes the Galactic Dragon while the others get ready to watch the second semi-finals match. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Birth of the Galactic Dragon.

The crowd was left stunned as the doom shook violently from the impact of Spike's and Michael's ultimate attacks hitting each other at mx power. As smoke and dust filled the air from all of the power they had unleashed with these attack, Team Draco was left in shock as they tried their best to see if they could see Spike.

"Any chance of seeing them Dash?" Applejack asked as she tried her best, but she couldn't make out anything from the coverage.

"N-no, it's too thick." Dash yelled back as she was trying to cover her eyes from the dust as where the other, and they were all left to worry for a few more minutes before the dust finally settled. And as it did, two figures were left in the ring and soo they were revealed to be Spike kneeling on one knee and panting heavily as he was looking up at Michael. Who was standing up over him and panting heavily, but other then that the young marine didn't seen to be a worse off as Spike.

"S-so this is it huh?" Spike asked as he was holding his ribs and groaned as he contend, "We have a winner and a loser."

"Y-yeah, I guess so." Michael said with a smile as he looked down at Spike and watched him wince with his cracked ribs as he continued, "Well, good luck." And the second those words left Michael's lips, his eyes became heavy and he fell back to be laying on the ground in a heap. This shocked the fans as Juri climbed back into the ring and began to count with Spike wincing with every number, and hoping that it was over for now. And he got his wish as Yuri lifted her arm up into the air and then threw it down.

"And that's ten, the winner and going on tot he Semi-Finals. Team Draco." Juri yelled at the top of her lungs as she placed the mic to her lips and the crowd were left in a state of shock for a few moments before they began to boo for Spike's push to move forward. As for Spike, after winning the match and seeing his brother pass out, his own eyes began to feel heavy and he began to fall forward. He didn't feel the ground hitting him as he felt something soft and he opened his eyes to see his head had landed on Twilight chest.

"Best...landing...ever." he said groaning as he began to close his eyes and rest as she held him close, smiling wide as she knelt down in the ring, not wanting the embrace of her holding him end any time soon. But she was soon forced to hand him over to Dash, who picked him up and carried him out of the area as Applejack was checking on Michael, smiling as she could see he was just out cold.

* * *

As that was going on in the ring area, Blueblood was back in his private room and smiling as he had his glass of wine in hand as he enjoyed the match before him.

"Awesome show." he said smirking as he raised his glass to the air and gave Spike a toast as he continued, "You have made this tournament fun, you dragon." He then placed the glass to his lips and took a long sip as the door to the room opened and the trio of warrior's that made up his team walked in. "Ah, you three are here and are you ready to do your job?"

"Of course we are sir." Flim Flam said as he was in the center of the two of them and smiled as he looked up at his boss.

"Good, now go put on a good show for all of those sheep out there." he said as he lifted his glass and smiled as they nodded and got up to head out of the room, but Flim Flam stopped and turned to him.

"Is our deal still set?" he asked him with a smirk.

"Win the tournament and yes." he said with a smirk as Flim Flam nodded and tipped his hat to him before heading out of the room. Leaving Blueblood alone to sip his wine and smirked wider.

* * *

In the V.I.P area of the doom, Celestia was smiling as was Luna with them both being happy at the out come of this round of the tournament.

"You were right sister." Luna said with excitement as Discord pouted and sighed while hanging his head low.

"I really thought the marine was going to beat that punk." Discord said as he took a bottle of wine and began to chug it for a few seconds before he added, "I don't get how he won."

"The same way he will beat Iron Wills." Celestia said smiling as he turned to look at her and let he continue, "He's doesn't just fight for himself. He fights for others." Discord looked at her for a few seconds before turning to look at the ring.

"You sure that will stop Blueblood's plan?" he asked her smiling as she looked at him and then looked back down to the ring as she thought over what Discord had said.

"It has to be." she said in a sad tone, as she realized he was right and that the battle was only getting started, and that Spike was the key to stopping it.

* * *

Back in the locker room, Spike was sitting on one of the benches and groaning as he held his shoulder from all of the damage he had taken from the battle just a few moments ago. As he sat there and groaned, Fluttershy was hard at work collecting her healing charms to aid him in his healing of these injuries.

"You were so AWESOME Spike." Dash yelled out loud as she looked at him and smiled as she was so excited from seeing the match for herself.

"Yeah, you were like blast and he was like boom." Pinkie added as she pretended to act out the fight in front of all of them, still completely naked for all of them to see he breasts bounce with every movement she did.

"Pinkie, could you please get dressed?" Twilight asked her as she sat down next to Spike and wrapped her arm around him ass he asked, "How are you doing after having to fight your brother?"

"I-I'm okay. Really." Spike said smiling at her as he looked at all of his friends for a few moments before he looked back at Twilight as he asked, "Ummm, T-Twilight. Could you see if he's..."

"Michael is fine." she said smiling and he smiled back as Fluttershy walked over with over a dozen charms around his wrist. She quickly placed three on his wrist and then did it to the other with Mac getting five, and Dash getting one on her wrist.

"Alright, here we go." Fluttershy said smiling as she clapped her hands together and began to channel her magic into her hands as she chanted, "Maiden of the Solar Princess: Warming heart Wave." Suddenly, a large wave of yellow magic washed over all of them as the charms glowed brightly. And with in seconds, they were all feeling better and all of their injuries were gone.

"Whoa." was the only thing that left Spike's lips as he looked at all of his scratched vanishing and he looked at her with a wide smile on his face as he yelled in excitement, "That was Awesome Fluttershy, thanks."

"N-no problem. I-I just love to hel..." she suddenly closed her eyes and felled to the side as Spike quickly caught her from hitting the ground.

"Fluttershy, what is wrong?" Spike yelled as he looked at her with a worried look on his face, but Twilight put her hand on his shoulder and he saw a smile on her face.

"She's okay." Twilight said smiling as she got up and he smile as he was happy that Fluttershy was okay, and so he carried her to the bed as he continued, "She just used all her magic to heal you all at once." After she finished saying that, the others all looked at her and smiled as there was a knock on the door. Pinkie smiled as she bounced towards the door and opened it.

"Hello." she said smiling as she looked out into the hall, revealing one of Celestia's guards was standing in front of the door.

"Ummmm, I-I'm sorry." he said as he covered his eyes and blushed as he turned away form her as he continued, "I-I was sent here to get Spike and Twilight." Every one was confused by what he said as they looked at each other and then looked at Spike as he turned to look at the door after pulling the blanket over Fluttershy.

"I'm coming, and I'll explain everything as soon as I get back." Spike said smiling as he looked at them and then headed out of the room with Twilight following close behind. This left the ground of four of them to do as they wished, and none of them seam that excited until Pinkie hopped back to the center of them.

"How about we go watch Team Iron Wills in action?" Pinkie said with a smile as they all looked down at her ass eh was not crouching down around them.

"That's not a bad idea." Dash said smiling as they other's all nodded and they headed out of the room, leaving a resting Fluttershy alone in the locker as Strongheart had headed out after getting her own rest.

* * *

After leaving the locker room, Spike and Twilight stood in an elevator, and remained still in silence as they headed up to meet up with the Princesses. And as they headed up to the room, Spike couldn't help but noticed Twilight's hand was opened and he blushed as he suddenly wanted to hold her hand in a loving way.

"Spike, you nerves?" Twilight asked him as she turned to look at him with a smile and he smiled back at her as he looked up from her hand, and went back to looking at the door, which opened suddenly as they had reached the top floor. Spike took a deep breath as he stepped off of the elevator with Twilight right next to him, and they headed up to the front door and opened it, revealing both Princess were standing from their chair and looking at the door with smiles across their faces.

"Well done Spike." Celestia said with a smile still on her face as she looked at both of them for a few moments before she continued, "I knew it was you that was meant to be the Galactic Dragon."

"Me too." Luna added as she was smiling just as wide as her older sister as she asked, "Are you ready to become the Galactic Dragon?" Spike looked at both of the for a few seconds before turning to look at Twilight as he began to smile on his own pride.

"Yes, I am ready for this." Spike said smiling as he looked at them and they all smiled, even Discord as he was still sitting in his chair with his glass of wine.

"Well then." a voice from behind them said with a happy tone and as Spike turned around, he saw it was none other the his twin Michael, all wrapped up and smiling back at Spike.

"Bro." he said smiling as he walked over and they both gave each other a hug, but Michael winced from it as the Princesses smiled as they saw them happily express care to each other.

"Alright then. Spike." Celestia began as she walked over to one side of the room and placed her hand on the wall as she continued, "Please come of here and stand here." Spike was a little confused as he did what he was told and walked over to where she had told him to stand. "Good, now Michael please stand over here." Celestia said as she walked over and showed him to stand across the room facing towards Spike, which Michael did with a smile on his face as both brother looked at each other. As they were looking at each other, Luna walked up in between them and looked at both of them for a few seconds.

"Alright, ready?" she asked them as she saw Spike nod and then turned to see Michael nod. Seeing them giving the okay, she closed her eyes and began to focus her magic in both her hand while she chanted, "Princess of the Moon: Dragon Copy Transfer." Suddenly magic fired from both of her hands and surrounded them both, leaving Spike and Michael in a shocked state as they could feel the magic do something from inside them.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: Spike learns what this spell did and he has to get use to his new found power quickly while his team watch Team Iron Wills fight in the seconds Semi-Finals.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, they help me, and I feel good how it's heading to the next round. Anyway, enjoy it and good day.**


	4. Power of Team Iron Wills

**King Spike Rules here and this is the fourth chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. Here we see the strength of Team Iron Wills, and Team Draco try to figure out who should face who in the finals along with a face off with Wills and Spike.**

Chapter 4: Power of Team Iron Wills.

The V.I.P room was filled with a bright light as Spike and Michael were both engulfed in it as Twilight had to cover her eyes from the blinding light when it suddenly vanished. This left all three of them confused as they looked around the room and quickly noticed nothing seamed to have changed.

"Ummm, did you do it?" Spike asked as he looked himself over and then looked at the princesses as he continued, "I don't feel any different from earlier."

"Yeah, I thought I would feel drained from losing my magic." Michael pointed out as Celestia looked at them both with a wide smile on her face as she sat back in her chair.

"That's because we didn't drain your magic, we copied it." she said smiling as she stood in front of them as she continued, "Spike, try to concentrate the magic in both of your hands." Spike looked at her confused for a few seconds before looking at his hands and began to concentrate the magic in his hands, and then suddenly blue fire appeared in left hand and red fire appeared in his right one.

"Whoa, this is awesome." Spike said as he looked at both of his hands and smiled as he could feel the new power coursing through him now as Michael focused his magic, and saw he could still summon blue flames in his hands.

"Yeah, and now you can have a new level of magic never seen before." Luna explained with a smile as Spike excited as he was jumping around and Twilight was smiling at him as she loved it when Spike got this energetic over his powers.

"Well, thank you for this chance." Michael said with a smile on his face as he bowed to the princesses and then turned to look at Spike, and offered him his hand as he said, "And it was good to meet you, bro."

"Yeah, you too Bro." Spike said as he took his hand and they pulled each other into a loving hug as they held each other, which caused Twilight to get teary eyes as she stood by and watched them embrace each other. After having a long hug, Michael pulled back and turned around to leave.

"Oh, and Michael." Discord called out as every one turned to look at him as he was still sipping on a glass of wine as he continued, "Tell your team the money will be given to them tomorrow." This made Michael smile and nod as he headed out of the room as the other's in the room were all left in shock at what they had heard.

* * *

Meanwhile in the area, Team Draco were all sitting in a viewing stand set inside one of the walls and were all getting ready to watch the other match. As they were all getting comfy, the other team walked out with a large troll, a drooling beast, and what looked like three elves were all in the team and the crowd were cheering for them as the other set of doors opened to allow Team Iron Wills walked out with the huge Bulk Biceps on the left, Gilda on the left, and Flim Flam in the center with a smirk on his face. The crowd were shocked to see no Iron Wills and began to boo as the other team looked annoyed.

"Where is Iron Wills?" the leader of the other team asked as he and his team looked at them with frustration as they were ready to take on Iron Wills.

"He's busy and had no time for you weaklings." Flim Flam said as they looked at them with glares on their faces as they were now ready to fight. While these two teams were at each other's throats, Juri was in the middle of the ring smiling as she placed her mic to her lips.

"Attention, let's have the first two competitors please enter the ring." she called out with a smile on her face as the drooling beast walked into the ring as Gilda slowly walked into the ring, and as she did, Dash gulped as she looked at her and wondered what she would do in this fight. Jure smiled ass he looked at both of them for a few seconds before announcing, "Alright, Gilda vs Marl. Begin." The beast roared as he began to charge at her as she pushed out her wings before flying up into the air.

"I'm a hunter you worthless beast." she said as she flew into the air and flapped her wings as she looked at Dash, who looked back at her before Gilda turned her attention down at Marl. Who was snarling at her and growled as he as he tried to swipe at her from the ground. She sighed as she flew up into the air and then swooped down as he leaped into the air, swiping at her as she looped around him and swiped at him with her own claws. She then flew up into the air again as Marl's arms were suddenly ripped off of his body, This shocked his team as she looked down at him and e looked up at her with a look of fear as he began to run away. Gilda then swooped back down and flew past him, slicing him in half much to the shock of the crowd and Marl's team.

"Well, that was quick. Team Iron Wills Gilda is the winner." Juri said smiling as Gilda flew off and landed just a few feet from her team as she looked up at Dash, and they locked eyes as Juri asked for the next fighters to enter the ring. Bulk stepped into the ring with a earth shattering thug and he began to walk towards Juri as the earth continued to shake with each of his steps.

"I got this lug." the troll said with a smirk as he hopped onto the ring and walked towards the center, smirking as Juri was shaking heavily from Bulk simply walking. Soon, the two met in the middle of the ring and stared down each other as Juri sized them up for a few seconds before she placed her mic to her lips.

"Okay, Bulk vs. Garal. Fight." she said as she threw her hand down in between them, which Garal started as he pulled out a large sword from behind him.

"You fool, the largest weapon always wins." Garal said as his smirk spread even wider with his cocky tone, which seam to have no effect on Bulk as he remained still in from of him and he didn't even move as he slowly lifted his arm. Suddenly, a giant axe appeared above him and fell into his hand as he grabbed it. This made Garal gulp as well as silence the crowd from the act of holding such an axe was impressive. Bulk just let the blade fall in front of him with his grip still on it as it pierced the ring. Garal was nerves as he looked at the giant axe and gulped hard once again as he put back a smaller smirk on his face as he said, "S-size isn't everything." he said as sweat poured down his body and he laughed nervously as he continued, "It might be bigger, but their is no way you can swing it fast enough to beat him." Garal then charged at him with his sword pulled back and clinching his teeth as he was ready to fight, and Bulk seamed to have been the perfect victim as Garal swung his sword at Bulk and a clash of metal could be heard with Garal walking to a stop and Bulk's axe in end of his own swing with blood dipping from it as Garal suddenly fell to the ground, showing he was cut in half by the axe. This scene shocked the crowd as they didn't even see him flinch as Bulk turned his gaze to the balcony and locked eyes with Mac, who looked back with a glare as he had seen him move.

"W-well, that was unexpected." Juri said with a smile as she walked over and tried to lift his arm, but it was too big and heavy, and so she just said, "the winner of this match is Bulk Biceps of Team Iron Wills." The crowd began to roar as Bulk turned and walked towards the edge as Flim Flam hopped into the ring, walking towards Juri as the other team were talking on who to fight him. He just smirked as he grabbed her wrist and placed it to his lips.

"How about all three of you fight me at once and if you win, then our team will forfeit." he said with a grin as he let Juri have her hand back. The trio looked at him in shock before nodding to his agreement as they hopped into the ring.

"Well, it's a first in the finals. Flim Flam vs. the rest of Team Tolk." Juri said with a smile as they hopped into the ring as they seamed to be getting ready for a great fight while Flim Flam was just cracking his knuckles as JUri announced, "And FIGHT!" With those words yelled, the elves trio leaped into the air and they began to jump around him at he yawned while he was watching them do their attacks. As they continued to jump around, they each pulled out needles and began to throw them at him. Flim Flam just smirked as the flood of needles bounced off of him as he looked behind him as a something launched from his body and hit one of them hard, sending him into the ground. This shocked the other's as they stopped leaping and watched as Flim Flam lifted up the one he had it wrapped around in what ever came out of him.

"I'm not impressed." he said as he grinned and launched more of his attack out at the other, who tried to dodge them, but no matter what they did, the things followed as he continued to smirk at them trying to escape. After a few moments of them running and trying to attack him back, he had captured all three of them with a grin on his face as he looked at all three of them as he continued, "Last chance. Fight back and break free." He grinned from ear to ear as they continued to struggle while also begging for mercy, but he really didn't care of what they said as so he engulfed them in the stuff coming out of his body and the crowd could hear bones crunching as the struggling stopped and moments later dust poured out of the things as they returned to inside his body. This act made the crowd remained silent in shock as was Juri, who was shivering and slowly walked towards him.

"A-and with that, Team Iron Will's goes on to the Finals." She said as Flim Flam turned around and she began to panic, but he was too focused on the balcony to see her as he looked at Applejack and winked at her. As he did that, he turned and headed over to join his team as they all walked out together. While they were doing that, Team Draco was watching them from their balcony and they all knew this was not going to be easy to stop them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, Spike was standing by the hole that was made by Iron Wills only the other day and he continued to stare at it while looking at his hands. As he was so focused on this, he failed to notice a figure walking up behind him.

"So, you have more power?" the figure asked and Spike nearly spun around as he looked at Iron Wills, who was standing just a few feet from him as he asked, "Did you?"

"Yeah, a lot of power." Spike said proudly as he clinched both of his fists and he looked at Iron Wills as he asked, "You want a taste of it?" With that asked, Spike began to focus his magic into waves and the trees nearby began to smoke from it. Iron just looked at him as he began to unleash his own magic in waves and the two started a stare down.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: The Finals are fast approaching and Team Draco get some help from unlikely sources to try, and get an upper hand on Team Iron Wills while Spike deals with something he heard.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Now, to be honest. This might be my worse chapter to this fic yet. I am sick as a dog and sore then a hell. But I have a promise to provide a chapter to my fans a week and I will not let them down. The next one will be better, I swear. Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Unforeseen Allies

**King Spike Rules here and this is the fifth chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. We have a major build up tot he final round to the Shadow Tournament as Team Draco get aid from the other teams they had fought in the tournament while Spike soaks in info he gets from Iron Wills. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Unforeseen Allies.

The forest shook from the force of magic from both Spike and Iron Wills as they continued to have their stare down in the center of the hole Iron had made a few days ago. There was no words spoken between the two of them as the air was filled with magic and the trees were cracking from just the amount of power these two were releasing when suddenly Iron Wills turned around and began to walk away from Spike.

"Still not strong enough." Iron said loud enough for Spike to hear him as he watched him walk away, shocked at what he heard from Iron's lips as he looked down at his fists and clinched them tightly as he looked back up to watch Iron Wills vanish in the forest.

"We will see tomorrow." Spike said with a glare as he felt he was ready for this and thought Iron Wills was just trying to psych him out as he continued to stand in the hole that was a sign of Iron's powers.

* * *

That night, Twilight was in their room talking about what would be their last night on the island as they were trying to set up a plan. As she was making big plans for the final round, Spike was sitting on a chair nearby watching t.v., but his mind was still on what he was told by Iron. As the two of them were there, the rest of the team where on their own as they were making a plan of how could they face the their opponent of Iron Wills with Applejack feeling more nerves as she was not sure if she could beat Flim Flam. As she was sitting near a tree and had her mind set on any chance she could do to beat him, a figure walked up from behind her.

"Having a moment?" the voice asked as she turned around and gasped as she saw Michael standing there with a wide smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Michael, are you okay?" she asked him smiling as she stood up and was glad to be seeing him again, but she wondered what could he be doing here at this moment.

"I'm fine, thanks." he said smiling as he gulped and looked into her green eyes fro a few seconds before sighing out loud as he finished, "I just,...wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye, where are you going?" she asked him with a frown on her face as she was not expecting this from him as he was giving her a kind smile on his face.

"Me and my team will be heading out tonight, but I'm sure I'll see you again." he said smiling as he waved at her and began to walk away, leaving Applejack shocked, and a little sad as she let him walk away while also having a feeling of hope now in her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile near a large rock, Mac was in the middle of his own training as he pulled his arm back and threw it forward with all his might as it slammed into the rock. His fist went right through it and it shattered from the force he was able to gain from the sheer power from his magic.

"N0not enough power." he said as he pulled his arm out of the rubble and he looked at his fist, seeing it was un harmed from his punching of the rock and sighed as he looked at the rubble he had made.

"Train to get stronger?" a voice asked as Mac turned around and saw that it was Little Strngheart standing nearby with a wide smile on her face as she was watching him train with all his might and could see he was having trouble in himself focusing. She watched him nod and she began towards him as she reached behind herself. "I have a gift for you." She then pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and smiled wide as Mac looked at them for a few seconds before taking them in his own hand.

"Thank you." he said smiling at her as he felt them in his hands and then looked down at her as she looked back at him still with a smile on her face.

"Don't mention, just beat him." she said smiling as she got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek before she stood back on her feet as she added, "And agree to have a date when you win." He smiled at her and nodded at her as she smiled back at him as she turned around and walked off towards the hotel, leaving Mac as he looked at his new gloves and grinned as he tried them on before returning to his training with the training.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest of the island, Dash was training in her own way as she was swooping and zooming around the trees at her top speed. She continued to this with flips and spins as she zoomed past many of the trees as she was working in even tighter places with her speed. as she nearly hit some of them with the simple speed she was moving.

"Got to move faster." she said as she swooped on through the trees and pushed herself to her max as she was nearing the end of her magic for that day when a figure zoomed past her. Shocking Dash ass he was forced to pull the breaks on her speed and watched as she got closer to the figure as she saw it was Spitfire who had zoomed past her.

"I see your in the middle of speed training." she said with a smile on her face as she had her arms crossed in front of her and looked a Dash, who was panting heavily from all of her training.

"Y-yeah, working on my speed to try and beat Gilda." she said in between panting heavily and a grin on her face as she felt she was getting closer to getting fast enough.

"There's no way you can beat her with just speed." she said smiling as she looked at Dash, who was looking back at her as she panted heavily and wondered what she meant by that as she landed on her feet in front of her.

"So, what will help me if not speed?" she asked as she crossed her arms in front of her and looked at her with a curious look on her face as she was ready for Spitfire's answer ot her question.

"Armor." she said smiling as she took off a necklace of what looked like a force of wind on it and offered it to Dash ass he said, "This will help you gain wind Armor and that will help you against Gilda." Dash looked at it for a few seconds before taking it into her own hand and smiled as she was starting to feel ready in beating her old friend.

* * *

As all that was going on, Blueblood was sitting at a desk in the middle of an office and he was smiling wide as the door opened. He turned around in his chair to see Team Iron Wills in the middle of the room with each of them having a smile on their faces as he took out four wine glasses and placed them on the desk before taking out a bottle of wine.

"Let's have a future toast." he said smiling as he poured them each a glass to the top and placed the bottle down before he took his own glass. The trio each took one for themselves and raised their glasses to his as he said, "For this tournament and our dark Master, with all that he has and will give us after we win." They all tapped their glass together and quickly drank down their wine as Flim Flam smirked at him. Once they were finished in their drink, Bulk and Gilda walked out of the room as Flim Flam was standing straight still with a smirk on his face

"I have to ask you something" he said smiling as Blueblood looked at him with a smirk of his own before sitting back and listened as Flim asked, "What will you do after we win her?"

"Well, after I release Kind Sombra and gain the power I know is rightfully mine. You can have her for your fun." he said smirking as Flim Flam licked his lips, revealing his still huge tongue to Blueblood as he was grinning wickedly.

"I'll take that deal." he said smiling as he tipped his hat to him and turned around as he began to walk out of the room as he asked, "Oh, and the other's are wondering when will we learn about the fifth team member?"

"Their coming and you will see them tomorrow." he said smiling as he watched Flim Flam close the door behind him and then he called some one on his cell as he asked, "Hey, are you ready?"

"Yes sir." a voice said from the other line as it continued, "I have gotten all of them and we are ready for your plan B sir."

"Good, just make sure your here tomorrow for the Finals." Blueblood said with a smirk on his face as he closed his cell and poured himself another glass of wine. He then began to sip on it as he laughed and enjoyed the extra info of his planning for Sombra.

* * *

After all of the training and planning for that evening for Team Draco, they all returned to their room with the knowledge that it could be their last time on the island. As they were all sitting near the couch and laughing hard, Twilight was sitting at her desk in her room making plans for every one with her brother still resting from his ordeal behind her But she was so focused on the planning, she failed to notice Shining opening his eyes and he slowly sat up as he held his head.

"Oh, where am I?" he asked himself as Twilight gasped and turned to look at him with a look of shock and happiness fused together as she ran to his bed, and wrapped her arms around him. She then opened her eyes wide and pulled back from him.

"Your freezing." she said as he looked at her and chuckled as he looked down at his arm and smiled as he touched it, and didn't feel any pain as he clinched his fist tightly as he then looked at her.

"I'm back and ready for battle." he said smiling as her and she smiled back as she ran out to collect everyone, and had them come in to see that Shining Armor was back at full strength as he explained to them everything that has happened while Spike explained what happened while he was gone. Shining was left in shock at what he heard from his brother and was personally not sure what to think of what he learned.

"but no matter what, you two are still my siblings." Spike said as he wrapped his arms around both of them and they both smiled back at him as they wrapped their arms around him to make if a family hug.

"Oh, that is so sweet." Pinkie said with her new clothes on as she hopped around the room with a box in her hands and they all wondered where she got that thing from. She smiled as she placed it on the floor before them and took out a note from her pocket, "Rarity told me to give these to you guys at the final." They all looked at her confused and then looked at the box for a few moment before Spike took hold of it, and then ripped it open as they all looked in side.

"Whoa, these are awesome." Spike said as he looked in the box with a smile and the others looked at it too, excited for what was to come the next day.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: The finals are on the way and the first match will have none other then Team Draco's wind master Dash vs. the beast of Gilda. What are these two's past? And what will that armor do to help Dash?

* * *

 **Well, that is the end of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review, they help me write better and have a great day. See you next week.**


	6. Beast vs Wind

**King Spike Rules here and this is the sixth chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. The finals of the Shadow Tournament begin in this chapter with the match up of Dash vs. Gilda. We learn more about their past and how they knew each other before their fight. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Beast vs. Wind.

The sun was high in the sky above the island that was holding the Shadow Tournament with the excited crowd rushing into the dome that was holding the finals. As the crowd filled the seats in the lower area, Luna and Celestia were in the middle of seating in their own private viewing room with concern looks on their faces.

"So, I guess this is it huh?" Luna asked as she looked at her older sister and tried to show her a smile to keep her spirit up, but Celestia didn't answer as she was looking down at the ring and the crowd filling the lower seats to really pay any attention to her sister's question.

"Yes, this is it." she said out of no where as Luna looked at her and saw that she was still worried for what could happen if their team lose at in this tournament as Celestia continued, "And we can only hope we made the right choice in Spike." Luna looked at her for a few seconds before letting out a long sigh and turned her head to look at the ring as she excepted that her sister was right, and yet she felt their was more hope then Celestia was letting on.

* * *

Meanwhile in Team Draco's locker room, Spike and the other's were getting ready for their matches as they had finished getting dressed in the clothes that Rarity had left them and they were talking about how great they looked. Yet Spike had his mind some where else as he could not help but think of what Iron Wills meant by saying he was not strong enough to beat him.

"Spike, are you okay?" Twilight asked as she walked over to him and looked at him with a concern look on her face as she could see he was in deep thought.

"Huh, oh yeah. I'm fine Twilight." Spike said smiling at her as he tried to act tough for her and yet he was still feeling uneasy for how all of this was going on. Twilight could tell he was still having trouble getting his thoughts out of his head and she was opened her mouth to ask him again when suddenly there was a knock at their door.

"You are needed to get to the arena now." a voice said as Spike let out a long sigh of relief and all five of them stood up, looking at each other with a smile on their faces as they headed through the door.

* * *

In the center of the ring, Juri was in it with a wide smile on her face as she looked around the dome and at the cheering crowd as their were excited for what was about to happen. After letting them release their energy, she smiled wide as she placed the mic to her lips.

"Alright, are you ready for what you've all been waiting for this long week?" she asked the crowd with a smile on her face as the crowd roared out in excitement as they showing her their answer and so she continued, "And now, here we are. Two strong teams at are the best this Tournament had to offer will fight for the win and the right to have Princess Cadence for what ever they could think of." This made the crowd roared even louder as she smiled and then the doors began to open to reveal the teams. "First, the dark horses that surprised every in getting here. Team Draco." The crowd began to boo as Spike walked out leading his team as he was dressed in a green leather jacket, white t-shirt with a green flame on it, blue jeans, and boots. Next was Mac who was wearing an open red vest with no shirt, the gloves he got from Strongheart, blue jeans and boots as Shining had a long sleeved skin tight shirt on with black stripes going down his arms, fight tap on his hands, black pants, and matching shoes. And then there was Dash in a blue low cut shirt that showed her stomach, fingerless gloves, and skin tight red pants with sneaker while Applejack hade a white tank top under an orange plaid over shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Well, I guess they still can't get over how awesome we are." Dash said with a cocky smile as she kissed her flexing arms and looked at them with the smirk still on her face as the other shook their heads before they reached their spot next to the ring.

"And next, for the raining champions. Team Iron Wills" Juri yelled out loud as the crowd grow great into a massive roar of excitement as Iron Wills walked out of the door with his team behind him. They were all dressed in their normal clothes as a fight member was standing next in the back as he stood in between Bulk's and Flim Flam's height. As they reached their spot, they all looked at Team Draco and they looked back with the room filling the tension in the arena as Juri looked at them both before saying, "Alright, let's have the Team Captain's enter the right and set up the match up for..."

"Best of three will be fine." Iron said, cutting her off as she looked at him for a few seconds before turning to Spike to await his answer. When Spike nodded as he continued to glare at Iron Wills and so Juri smiled before placing her mic to her lips.

"Well, there we go. Now, let's have the first two opponents please enter the ring so we can get started in the Finals." Juri said as Gilda climbed up onto the ring as Dash smiled before hopping on to and they both looked at each other from opposite ends of the ring. Juri looked at them both and noticed they were glaring at each other, and so she lifted her arms up and yelled out, "Alright, Gilda vs. Dash, BEGIN." After she said this, Dash and Gilda charged at each other with Dash having her arms pulled behind her.

"Warrior of the Solar Princess: Wind Sabers." Dash chanted as two wind blades appeared around her arms as she ran on towards Gilda, who had her elbows pulled back with her hands flat and a smirk on her face.

"Warrior of the Shadow King: Hawk Talons." Gilda chanted as her hands turned into large golden talons as they met in the middle of the ring with Dash swinging her arms out and Gilda thrusts her hands forward. Both of their attacks met in middle of their swing and they were forced into a stalemate as Gilda smirked down at Dash ass he said, "Just like our last fight huh Dashy?"

"Nah, you were much more ready for it then last time." she said as she stepped back and then swung her leg out, sweeping Gilda off her balance as Gilda looked at her with a smirk as she caught herself from falling and then swung her legs around in a circle motion. This made Dash looked at her confused as she began to swing her blades to try and hit her, but the spinning threw off her swings and she was kicked back a bit as Gilda pushed off of the ground. Landing a few feet away from Dash still with a smirk on her face as she stood up straight.

"Yeah, I wasn't falling for that like last time." she said as she pulled her arms back and flared out her talons, showing off her sharp clothes and a wider smirk then last one as she added, "Let's test you sabers against these." Gilda then charged at Dash, who spread out her arms behind her and smiled as she waited for Gilda to get into range. And when Gilda was close enough, Dash began to spin were she stood and made a large amount of wind around her. Gilda stood just a few feet from her and looked at her spinning as Dash then threw her arms forward, sending large wave of wind towards Gilda. Who was knocked back and sent her a few feet back from the attack.

"Damn, not bad Dash." Gilda said smiling as she sat up and looked at the cuts that were now covering her arms. She then stood up and looked at Dash with a smirk on her face as she added, "I guess I should step up my game." Gilda then knelt down in front of her and began to focus her magic into her legs as she chanted, "Warrior of the Shadow King: Beast Legs." Then Gilda's legs turned into large lion legs with thick claws on them.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that." Dash said as she watched Gilda launch her attack towards Dash, who was caught of guard by the speed as Gilda was right in front of her in mere seconds. Dash crossed her arms in front of her and her blades blocked the first strike from the one of the claws. But she was struck from the side with her left claw and made her stumble back before getting hit from a straight kick by a side kick from Gilda. She was shocked as she was sent flying out of the ring and into one of the walls, causing her team to get worrier for her as Gilda stood in the ring looking at where she had landed.

"Come on Dash.." she said with a cocky smile on her face as she looked at the hole Dash was put through and waited for a few second before she continue, "I know your not finished so easily like th..." Gilda was suddenly cut off by Dash burst from the wall and slamming into Gilda, sending her soaring a few feet and slammed into the wall on the other side of the dome.

"Yeah, like that?" Dash asked as she was now in the center in the ring and waited for a few moments before Gilda leaped from the wall, landing in front of her as they began to have another glare off in the middle of the ring as Dash asked, "So, is that all you got?" This made Gilda laugh out loud as she looked at Dash for a few more moments.

"No, far from it Dash." she said in response as she leaned forward and looked Dash in the eye as she said, "Let's go." And with those were said, Dash and Gilda began to go through a massive fight as Dash was swinging her fists forward while Gilda continued to use her talons. They continued on with Dash blocking some of her attacks as she was able to make contact with Gilda's body, but she quickly noticed these punched were not having any effect on Gilda as Gilda swung her arms over. Using her talons to shred Dash's clothes along with making a few cuts on her stomach. This blow made Dash step back and looked at the three cuts on her stomach.

"Damn, that hurt." Dash said ass he looked at the cut on her stomach for a few seconds before looking back up at Gilda, who was smirking at her while licking the blood from her talons.

"Yeah, and you taste good." Gilda said as she cleaned the blood from her fingers and continued to smirk at Dash, who was wider eyed from seeing her lick her blood from her talons.

"Alright, that is really weird." Dash said as she took a deep breath and placed her hand on her chest, noticing something as she looked down and then remembered the necklace she had gotten from Spitfire. She then smiled as she looked at Gilda, who had finished cleaning her talons from the blood and she took a step closer as she said, "But that will not stop me in beating you."

"You? Beat me?" Gilda asked as she looked at her and began to laugh at her with a smirk as she said, "You really think you can beat me?" As she laughed at her, Dash just smirked as she squeezed the necklace on her neck and took a step closer towards Gilda.

"Yeah, I can with this." Dash said as she closed her eyes and began to focus her magic on the necklace as she began to chant, "Warrior of the Solar Princess: Areal Armor." And when she finished chanting that, there was a large bright light blast out and Gilda covered her eyes as did most of the people in the dome. After a few seconds, the light began to fade and they all looked in shock as Dash was standing in the center of the ring in a set of blue armor the fit tightly on her body and a helmet on her head as she looked at Gilda with a smirk on her face.

TBC.

* * *

Next time: With her new Areal Armor on, Dash begins to show Gilda why she was picked to be a Solar Warrior. But Gilda isn't going down without a fight as deeper meaning in their fighting seam to began to reveal itself.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, they always help me get better and I hope you have a great day. See you all next week.**


	7. Battle for the Skies

**King Spike Rules here and this is the seventh chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. The fight between Dash and Gilda will continue as they begin to battle in the sky with Dash showing off her new armor. But there is something else going on as they fight which quickly gets noticed by Spike.**

Chapter 7: Battle for the Skies.

The crowd was left speechless at Dash's armor as where her friends and Gilda looked at the blue armor that help onto Dash's body tightly, smirking as she stood up straight and just continued to look at Dash's armor while Dash looked back at her with a grin of her own.

"So, what do you think of this new armor?" Dash asked as she spun around and allowed Gilda a full view of her armor while Gilda placed her hand on her chin as she gave Dash the over view.

"Not bad, but is it a good idea to use a bustier really a great idea?" she asked as Dash looked at her confused as to what she meant and then looked at her team as they also look confused at what Gilda had said. "It makes you chest look bigger then what it really is."

"My chest is not that small." Dash yelled out loud as she leaped towards Gilda and was heading right for her as Gilda took a step back to get herself ready for Dash. As Dash reached her, Gilda pulled her arm back and then threw it forward as Dash stopped in mid air before zooming up into the air to avoid Gilda's punch. She was shocked at how fast she was to get out of the way of that punch and was even more surprised by the double boots to her back from Dash.. Gilda quickly recovered from the attach and turned to look at Dash, who was slowly raising into the air with a cocky grin on her face.

"Ha, you've never changed Dashy." she said smiling as she stood up and looked at Dash in the air, who had her arms crossed in front of her as Gilda knelt down and placed her hands on the ring as she began to focus her magic before she chanted, "Warrior of the Shadow: Flacon Wings." She then sprouted a pair of brown feathered wings before she stood up and looked back up at Dash, who was stunned as where the rest of the crowd as she flipped them out into the air.

"Whoa I did not see..." Dash was suddenly cut off by Gilda tackling her as she leaped from the ground and hit Dash in her armor, stunning her as she was flew into the ceiling of the building and smiled as she held her there for a few moments before Dash threw her knees. This forced Gilda back a few feet and she held her face as she looked at Dash, who pulled herself from the ceiling and dust off her armor before she said, "That was fun. My turn." Dash then bolted towards Gilda and tackled her hard as she zoomed her through the air before slamming her into another part of the ceiling as she pulled back, leaving Gilda to hang there in the hole she made.

"You've gotten faster Dashy." she said smiling as she pulled herself out of the wall and looked at Dash as she too dusted herself off from the rubble resting on her shoulders before standing up straight in the mid air.

"Yeah, but you've gotten stronger." Dash said smiling as she let her finish her dusting off before she charged at her again, but Gilda blocked this with her knee as Dash was knocked back a few feet before rolling onto her back to dodge Gilda's talon attack. Dash took her chance as she threw her legs up, which Gilda swiftly moved back away from it as Dash got back to her feet, getting in a fighting stance with Gilda doing the same as they charged at each other throwing punches and kicks at each other in the middle of the air. While this was going on in the air, Spike had been watching the match really closely with his team and he noticed something strange in the fight.

"Alright, what kind of past do these two have with each other?" Spike asked as he watched Dash land a punch to Gilda's arm while Gilda made a matching punch to Dash's chest plate.

"They use to be best friends before Dash became a follower of Celestia." Applejack explained with a smile on her face as the brawl continued in mid air.

"Yeah, and I hear Dash liked her more then just friends." Pinkie suddenly said as she popped out of no where and looked at all of her friends as they looked back at her confused at what she meant. Seeing this, Pinkie let out a long sigh as she said, "Dash liked, like Gilda." This made them all gasp and looked back at the battle before them, as they watched Dash and Gilda continued hit each other all over.

"So, what Octavia was true?" Spike asked as he turned to look at Pinkie, who nodded and he smiled as he turned back to look at the fight as it continued. In the air, Dash crossed her arms in front of her face and blocked one of Gilda's punches as pulled one of her arms back before delivering one of her own punches to Gilda's stomach. This stunned the young lady as she held it tightly and slowly floated away from Dash to look it over.

"Nice right Dashy." Gilda said smiling as she turned her face away from her to hide the blush on her face from the crowd and more importantly, the rest of her team.

"Yeah, well. I have to give it my all this time around." Dash said smiling as she looked down at her and fought the blush that was forming on her cheeks as she took a deep breath before swooping down towards Gilda as she chanted, "Warrior of the Solar Princess: Tempest Gala." Dash then stopped in mid air and threw her hand forward, sending out a large blast of wind towards Gilda, who gulped as she watched the attack heading for her. It hit and the ring shook from the force as they wind flew over the area as Team Draco covered their eyes while Team Iron Wills remained in place as none of them were effected by the attack. After the wind settled, Juri coughed as she looked around for Gilda while Dash remained in mid panting lightly as that attack took a lot out of her.

"Ummm, well. I can't seam to find Gilda." Juri said as she looked around the ring for a few moments before she looked up at Dash in the air as he continued, "Then I guess that the winner of this match is Da..."

"Not so fast." a voice said from about every one, even Dash and as she looked, she was left shocked. Gilda was floating in mid air and looked down at them with a smirk on her face as her clothes were in ribbons as she floated down to meet Dash in mid air. "Not bad, Dashy." Gilda said as she brushed the dust from her side as she looked back at Dash.

"H-how did you survi..." Dash's question was cut off by Gilda suddenly appearing in front of her and punching her square in the stomach, knocking the air out of her.

"I'll let you figure that out on your own." she said as she then punched Dash in the face and sent her flying towards the ceiling as she took a deep breath before chanting, "Warrior of the Shadow King: Sonic Screech." She then released a loud and powerful scream of sound energy. Hitting Dash in the chest and slamming her through the ceiling as the sound blast fired out of the dome. This left the crowd stunned for a few moments before cheering Gilda on as she breath heavily as she looked at the hole Dash had made through the ceiling of the dome.

"Ummmm, I-I have no idea how to count that?" Juri said as she looked at the hole in the dome where Dash was put through and then looked around for anything else before she continued, "Well, I guess since we can't find a body. The winner is Gil..." She was cut off when suddenly Gilda was tackled from behind and slammed into the ring with great force before the figure jumped back, revealing a furies Dash as her armor now had many holes in it and part of her left breast was showing on the side.

"Can I go one round with getting stripped by some perv?" she asked with a groan as she looked at her armor and then back at the spot where she put Gilda, who was standing up from the attack and had a wide smile on herface as she looked at Dash.

"What can I say, I love looking at your body." she said with a grin as Dash looked at her stunned and blushed heavily from her commit as Gilda took a few steps close, revealing that thanks to Dash's two attacks. Her top was now completely gone and she her breasts with every step she made, which made the crowd cheer wildly as some of the girls blushed at the mere size of them.

"Whoa, those are...uhhhh,..." Dash began to yelled out as she could not take her eyes off of Gilda's bust, but she caught herself and shook her head to clear it as. But the blush was still clearly on her face as Dash launched herself towards Gilda with her arms pulled back ready to punch her. Gilda Pull her own arm back and then threw it forward when Dash was close, causing their fists to collide and Dash staggered back as Gilda flared out her talons once again as she slashed at Dash again. But this time, the claws were in planted into her side as the armor was forced back and Dash wailed in pain as she grabbed the claw as it was still in her side before Gilda punched her in the jaw. Dash was forced off of the claws and sent flying a few feet before she landed on the ring while still holding her side. "Damn that hurt." Dash said as she forced herself to sit up and looked on as Gilda continued to walk towards her.

"Sorry Dash, but this is just how it has to end." Gilda said as she flared out her talons and charged at her, causing Dash to stand up and quickly back to avoid the claws. But as she did, sharp pain flooded her whole body and she held her side as she continued to weakly dodge Gilda's attacks.

"Damn, this is no good." Dash said as she continued to step back to avoid Gilda's attacks and continued to wince as the pain from her side washed over her with every movement, and to make maters even worst. The more she moved, the more her cuts opened and the more blood she lost as Gilda's attacks seemed to be getting faster with every swing of her claws.

"Come on Dash, where's that fire love so much." Gilda asked as she swung her claw out, but Dahs ducked under it and did a swinging side kick. Which hit Gild's hard and sent her staggering back a few feet before she stopped, but this attack hurt Dash even more as she yelled in pin before dropping to one of her knees. Once Gilda caught her balance back, she turned to look at the wounded Dash and grinned as she began to walk towards her again as she said, "Well, this looks like the end Dashy."

"Y-yeah, I guess it is." she said smirking as looked up at her and continued to hold her side as she felt many pain wash over her the longer she moved along with more blood poured out of it. But the closer Gilda got, the more she started to realize she was not sure if she could find a way to beat her but she felt she had to try something. And so, she began to focus her magic in her hand and held it tight to fight her.

"Cocky till the end huh?" she asked as she lifted her claw and thrusts it forward, driving her talons into Dash's stomach, causing her to gasp in pain and coughed up a little blood. Gilda smirked before she tossed her to the side and Dash skidded a few feet until she stopped, and rolled onto her back.

"DASH!" Spike yelled out in horror as he and the rest of Team Draco were shocked at what Gilda was doing to the friend. Gilda walked over to her and stepped over her body flaring out her talons as she said, "It's not personal." She then threw her claw forward when Dash moved just in time to make the claw sink into the ring and she wrapped her arm around her arm.

"Maybe, Warrior of the Solar Princess: Tempest Gala." Dash yelled out loud as she threw her arm out and placed it on Gilda's chest, sending her flying in a moment of shock as she landed with a thud as she slid a few feet and then Dash just laid there as they both remained on the ring.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: The outcome of Dash's and Gilda's match will be revealed while Mac prepares for his fight with Bulk, but what could he do against the hulking man.

* * *

 **Well, there is was for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review and tell me how the story is going. Oh, and the first pages to the Fluttershy comic has been posted on Palcomix. Please check them out and their other things.**


	8. Muscle up

**King Spike Rules here and this is the eighth chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. The winner of the fight between Dash and Gilda will be revealed as the next one will start with Mac taking on Bulk Biceps.**

Chapter 8: Muscle up.

The crowd fell silent as both Gilda and Dash were laying on the center of the ring as Juri looked at them both for a good few moments waiting for either of them to get up. But when neither of them reach to their feet. She took a deep breath as she listened to some one through her ear piece before she placed the mic to her mouth

"The judges have made a ruling and the winner is Team Iron Wills Gilda." she yelled out as she pointed to Gilda, who was still lying on the ground with a groan as she was not in the best of shapes while the crowd returned to a loud roar of excitement from the home team winning the first round.

"Excuse ME!" Juri heard some one yelled at her and she turned around, she gasped as she saw a glare coming from Spike as he was staring daggers at her as he asked, "How come Dash lost her match?"

"Ummmm, w-well. y-you see, ummmmm." she tried her best to explain, but she was lost from fear of the glare she was getting from Spike when the screen suddenly turned on to reveal Dash being knocked down and then a ten counter started. A few moments later, Dash sat up and launched her attack that knocked out Gilda and then she fell back down as the ten count reached ten while she was still laying on the ground. Juri smiled as she turned to look at Spike and said, "See, she didn't reach the ten count before Gilda's ten count."

"Well, at least she was cheated like I was in the third round." Spike said as he climbed up into the ring and walked over Dash, who had her eyes open and she was looking up at him a smile on her face.

"S-sorry Spike." she said as she tried to move, but found that her body was not listening and so she just laid there for a few moments before she continued, "I guess I let you down huh?"

"No, you did your best Dash." Spike said as he knelt down and picked her up before carrying her towards the back when he was stopped by Juri.

"Excuse me, but the next match must be sta..." she trailed off by him looking into her eyes and she could suddenly see a large dragon moving behind him as she gulped hard as she stepped back and laughed nervously before she said, "Ummmm, I-I'll give you a few moments to get her to the back."

"No!" Dash yelled as they both looked down at her in Spike's arms as she said, "I spent most of the tournament in the back and locker room, I'm staying out here to watch my friends."

"But Dash, you really hurt and you should ..." Spike was suddenly cut off by the sad look in her face as he let out a long sigh and then smiled as he carried her to the wall as he laid her against it.

"Hey, wimp." a deep voice called out to them and they both turned to see the massive Bulk Biceps was standing in the center of the ring looking right at Mac he said, "Are you getting in this ring and fighting me or not?"

"Hey, you big jerk." Applejack said with a stern look on her face as she was stepping closer towards the ring and was about to climb in when Mac placed a hand up.

"Stop Applejack." he said as she turned to look at him and gasped as he had a series look on his face before he said, "This is my fight." Mac said as he walked into the ring and stepped into it as Bulk was looking at the out cold Gilda as she was just laying there. Bulk looked at her for a few moments before smirking as he looked at her large breasts for a few more minutes.

"Get out of the ring weakling." he yelled out as he pulled his foot back and then kicked the girl out of the ring, shocking Mac and the rest of Team Draco as they turned to see as she fell out of the ring. Who fell into Spike's arms as he appeared in front of her and held her in it as he glared at the laughing Bulk while Iron Wills was shocked at what he saw Spike carried Gilda over to Dash to place her next to her as Fluttershy arrived to treat their injuries.

"Please Keep them alive Shy." Spike said smiling as she turned to look at him and smiled back at him.

"I've not lost a person yet." she said smiling as she turned back to treat the girls and Dash smiled as her as Spike turned his attention back to the ring as Mac was looking at Bulk, who had a smirk on his face as Juri looked at them both for a few moments before placing the mic to her lips.

"Second round, Big Mac vs. Bulk Bicep." she said as she lifted her arm up and looked at them both for a few moments before throwing it down as she yelled out loud, "Begin." Bulk drew his axe and leaped into the air as he swung it towards Mac, who stepped to the side and the axe slammed into the ring. Mac stepped behind him and smiled as Bulk seamed to be having trouble to pull the axe free before suddenly he pulled out the square. Mac was shocked by this as he Bulk swung his axe behind him and threw the square block at him, so Mac punched it. Shattering it to pieces as Bulk began to slam his axe into the squares in the ring and threw them at Mac, who just continued to break them with punches as the crowd were in awe at the strength these two were showing.

"Is this all you got Bulk?" Mac asked smiling as he continued to smack the blocks Bulk was launching at him with easy and with out using any magic. Then when Mac smashed one of them, he was shocked to see Bulk behind it with his axe above his head and he swung it down towards Mac which caused Team Draco to gasp in horror. But suddenly the axe's blade was knocked off of it's handle and sent flying inches near Jury before it crashed into the fans.

"Damn." Bulk said as he looked at his broken weapon before he looked at Mac, who had his fist out and had punched the blade away off of the handle. He continued to look at him for a few seconds before throwing the hilt away and then placing his hand above his head as he said, "Warrior of the Shadow King: Shadow Massing." Suddenly, an even larger axe appear in his hand and he then swung it down towards Mac, who batted the attack away with his hand and looked Bulk in the eye.

"That is not going to win you this match." Mac said as he looked at him seriously as Bulk looked back at him before laughing out loud as he throw the second handle away.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that was not going to work." he said as he looked right at Mac with an evil smirk on his face as he continued, "But I was saving this in beating Iron Wills to a bloody pulp." Bulk then began to remove his armor on his arms, and then his legs before tossing them off to the outside as he added, "Well, let's get started. Warrior of the Shadow King: Bulking Up Burst One." After saying those words, Mac's eyes widen in horror as he watched the already massive Bulk boost in size and in his muscle mass as he looked down at a shocked Mac before lifting his arm up and swinging it over. Hitting Mac hard with so much force that he was sent flying across the ring and was about to leave it when he grabbed the last bit of the ring and stopped himself as he went to a knee.

"Whoa, that was close." Mac said as he looked up from the ring only to find Bulk above him with his foot pull back and then he thrusts it down as Mac rolled out of the way as Bulk's foot sank into the ring. Mac took his chance as he clapped his hands together and then slammed them into the ground as he chanted, "Guardian of the Solar Princess: Spike Earth." Suddenly, a large wall of spikes came out of the ground and charged at Bulk, hitting him straight on and Mac smiled as he looked at it hitting him. But his smile vanished when then wall bounced back from Bulk and crashed near Mac.

"What do you think of my Bulking magic?" Bulk asked as he brushed his arm and showed he had not even a scratch on him and Mac was left in awe as he began to walk towards Mac with a smirk on his face as he continued, "Not only does it make my attacks stronger, but makes me more durable as well." Mac gritted his teeth as he ran at Bulk with his arm pulled back and he threw his fist forward with all his might as he hit Bulk in the chest, but he slowly noticed that his fist was not doing anything as Bulk gave Mac a punch of his own. Which sent Mac straight up into the arm along with knocking the air out of Mac as Bulk leaped into the air and went above Mac before grabbing his head, and then used his fist to punch mac in the face, sending Mac crashing into the ring hard and dust filled the air.

"MAC!" Applejack screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to climb into the ring, but was stopped by Spike as she was elbowing him and screaming, "Let, me go. that's my brother." As he was fighting her to keep her in place, Spike was too nerves for his friend as Bulk landed with earth shattering thud and he turned to look at the dust.

"Huh, that was it?" Bulk asked as he looked at a little annoyed as his muscles began to return to normal and he shrugged before turning to leaving the ring.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked as Bulk stopped in his tracks and his eyes widen as he turned to see Mac appear out of the dust with very little much of a scratch on him much to the shock of Bulk.

"How did you survive that?" Bulk asked as he turned fully around and looked at Mac with a glare in his eye as Mac with smirking at him as he brushed the little bit of dirt off of his body.

"I'm the Vice-Captain of the Galactic Guardians." Mac said as he looked right at Bulk before cracking his knuckles and standing straight up in a fighting stance before adding, "I'm a lot more tougher then you think I am Guardian of the Solar Princess: Boost Level One." Mac's magic then washed over the whole ring as his muscles increased just like Bulk's and then he charged at Bulk, who put his arms up to block his attack only to have Mac pull his arm back and punch Bulk's crossed arms. the force of it was enough to make Bulk skid a few feet and then looked in shock as Mac was right in front of him again as Mac delivered another punch to Bulk's blocking arms. This continued as Mac's punches forced Bulk back as he watched Mac from behind his arms, feeling every punch he was delivering to his arms and wondering when he was going to stop. His answer came when he felt the back of his feet touch the edge of the ring and Mac smirked as he pulled his arm back to deliver one final punch.

"Warrior of the Shadow King: Bulk Burst Two." Bulk chanted as muscles increased even larger then before as Mac landed the last punch, but his hand bounced off of Bulk's arms. Bulk smirked as Mac looked at him in shock before Buck grabbed his arm and threw Mac back farther into the ring. mac grabbed the ring blocks to stop himself as he looked up at the hulking Bulk as he was cracking his knuckles before saying, "Ready to for a real fight."

"Always." Mac said as he stood up straight and cracked his own knuckles along with his neck as he got in a fighting stance, ready to fight Bulk with everything he had.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: Mac and Bulk continue their show-down of muscles as Bulk continued to show off his Bulk Burst at even higher levels while Mac slowly starts to run out of ideas against the brute.

* * *

 **Well, there it is for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, they always help me do better and make better chapters. Also, I have an idea for a Berserk fic if anyone is out there instreadted in helping, please PM me and we can talk.**


	9. Out Muscled

**King Spike Rules here and this is the ninth chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. The fight between Mac and Bulk will continue as they build up their muscles to as big as they could possibly be. But soon, Mac finds he is out powered and needs a new tactic to win.**

Chapter 9: Out Muscled

The crowd was in a roar inside the doom that was holding the finals to the Shadow Tournament inside it, and they were fixated on the ring as Team Draco's Mac was in the middle of battling the hulking brute of a beast known as Bulk Bicep, who was now much larger then he was before thanks to his second Bulk Boost and Mac was looking at him nervously as he was not expecting this so soon.

"Are you ready for this shrimp?" he asked with a mocking tone as he took a step closer and the ring before to crack from under the weight of his muscles. Seeing this made Mac gulp as he could feel his own muscle boost was slowly leaving him and he felt he a little more tired then he was hoping.

"Sure am.' Mac said as he pushed himself forward with one foot and flew towards Mac with all his might as he pulled back his fist until he was about to touch Bulk before Mac threw his fist forward. But it was caught by Bulk, who smirked as Mac look at his hand in his fist and then suddenly Bulk began to squeeze his hand. This sent a massive amount of pain soaring threw all of mac's body and he fell to his knees as he held his hand while Bulk continued to squeeze with all his might.

"What's the matter?" Bulk asked with a cocky tone as he squeezed his hand Mac's hand hard and even twisted it a little, causing even more pain to wash over him as Bulk asked, "Am I squeezing your little hand to hard?" As he continued to hurt mac, Mac hung his head down and mumbled something that he Bulk could not hear. Annoyed, he twisted Mac's hand and made the man yell in pain as he asked, "What was that wimp? Giving up?"

"No!" Mac yelled as he threw a fist up and caught Bulk square in the chin, which stunned the monster of a man and allowed Mac to roll out of the way. Mac looked at him as he shook his hand to try to get the pain to leave his hand, he as he looked at his hand, he could tell that they were nearly broken from all of the squeezing Bulk had down to them.

"You little bastard." Bulk yelled as he looked right at Mac, showing off his red chin thanks to Mac's upper cut and he was starting to get mad as he clinched his fists as he chanted, "Warrior of the Shadow King: Bulk Burst 3" And then he yelled in primal rage as his muscles grew even larger and the ring began to crack from under him just by the weight of his muscles as Mac looked at him gulping as he now had to look up at him. Mac stood on his feet and saw that Bulk was now nearly three times his normal height and was twice as big as Mac was.

"Damn it." Mac said as he looked at the beast, who had stopped growing and was now looking down at him with a smirk on his face as he laughed at him as Mac let out a long sigh. "There's no choice. Guardian of the Solar Princess: Boost Lever 2." Suddenly, Mac's eyes widen as his muscles moved a little and then he charged at Bulk with his fist pulled back all the way before throwing it forward. Bulk smirked as he put his hand up to try and block it like last time, but as Mac's fist hit his hand, he gasped as he felt the impact as he was pushed back from the power Mac was using.

"Impressive." Bulk said with a smirk as he pulled his free fist back and threw it forward, which was caught by Mac's free hand and they remained in place as they struggled to get the upper hand on the other. As they continued to force the other back, Mac realized this was useless to continue in this stalemate and so he pulled away. Leaping back as Bulks fist slammed into the ground in front of him and he looked at Mac with a smirk as he puled it out of his hand while saying, "You got scared of what I could do huh?"

"No, I just had a change of plans." Mac said smirking at him as he stood up and cracked his knuckles before leaping towards Bulk, who continued to smirk wide as he lifted both of his arms above his head and waited for Mac to get closer before throwing his fists down. His fists slammed into Mac's shoulders and Mac yelled out in shock as he was slammed into the ring face fist. Bulk just laughed as he looked down at Mac, who was slowly getting up from the ring and so Bulk lift is foot over him before thrusting his boot into Mac's back. Mac was then forced into the ring harder as Bulk chuckled while he pushed down onto Mac even hard, forcing him into the ring as the area around him looked like an out line of his body.

"That's were you belong punk." he said with an evil grin in his mouth as he looked down at him and pushed down into him even harder as Applejack was watching him do this to her brother, and she could not fight back on her sadness as tears were running down her face and she turned away from the ring. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her shoulder and she turned to look at Spike, who was looking at her with a kind smile on his face.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Spike said as he looked at her with a kind smile on his face before turning to look at the ring with a concern look on his face as he was not sure if he was telling Applejack the truth, or telling her a powerful lie as Bulk continued to stomp into the ring where a Mac shaped hole was now in it. But as Spike was unsure about Mac, Shining was different as he walked up to them with a smile on his face and his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I wouldn't be worried for Mac. He's not even there anymore." Shining said with a smile still on his face as both Spike and Applejack looked at him out of concern before turning back to the ring. Which not much had changed from moments ago as Bulk continued to to slam his foot into the ground inside a giant shape of Mac was now indented into while laughing out loud with an evil grin on his face as he began to laugh out loud.

"Hahahaha, take this you cocky bastard!" Bulk yelled out loud as he continued to stomp into the ring while laughing like a mad man and his team looking at him as he continued to stomp into the ring. But as he was doing that, loud movement could be heard from behind him, and as he turned around to look just in time for Mac to burst out of the ground with blood running from cuts on his lip and over his left eye. The crowd were left in silence as the look on Mac's face was a look of pure rage as he had his arm pulled as far back as he could and he was staring daggers at Bulk.

"Oh yeah, take this!" Mac yelled out loud as he threw his fist forward and hit Bulk hard in the side of his face with so much force that Bulk staggered a few feet away. This and seeing him land on his feet made his team excited, and Applejack grinned from ear to ear as she looked at her brother in the ring.

"WOOOOO, way to go Mac!" Applejack yelled out loud as she was excited to see her brother act, but he excitement did not last long as Mac suddenly fell to one of his knees and he was panting heavily as he seam to be in a lot of pain. This shocked his team as Applejack covered her mouth in shock and wondered how hurt he was from all of the attacks he had taken from Bulk as she asked, "How much long can he do this?"

"Not much." Shining said as he too now had a concern look on his face as he was looking at the ring and this was noticed by Spike as he could how worried Shining was.

"Shining, do you know what's going on with Mac?" Spike asked as he turned to looked at his brother with a serious look on his face, which Shining saw and it was quickly joined by one from a face by Applejack. Shining let out a long sigh as he looked from them to the ring and took a deep breath.

"His Boost spells are using magic to force his muscles to work past their normal limit. Doing so would allow him to move and react faster, not to mention his power." Shining explained as he took a moment to take a deep breath before he continued, "But doing so wears out his muscles faster and he gets tired sooner then he normally would, and soon he will be to tired to use his magic."

"No, Mac." Applejack said in horror as she turned from Shining to the ring as she watched Mac hunch over slightly and winced hard from the action before throwing his head up to look at Bulk.

"T-this is not good." Mac said as he looked at Bulk, who was holding his face and rubbing it while looking at the down Mac with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well, I have to say." Mac began as he began to walk towards Mac while still grinning as he continued, "You are one tough son of a bitch." He then began to crack his knuckles while also cracking his neck as Mac noticed something about how he was moving with his eyes widening.

"Well, that's great." Mac said smiling as he forced himself to stand up, but staggered back a few steps before looking at Bulk once again as he asked, "Well, I guess I took your best huh?"

"What? No way." Bulk yelled out as he was mad from Mac 's question and clinched his fists tightly as he yelled, " HAVE A FINAL FORM THAT WOULD KILL IRON WILLS IN ONE PUNCH!"

"Please, no way you have that." Mac said grinning as he had to close one of his eyes from the blood running over it and this made Bulk even madder then before.

"OH, I'LL SHOW YOU!" Bulk said as he focused all his magic around his body and he glared at Mac as he began to chant, "Warrior of the Shadow King: Bulk Burst 4." He then began to laugh as his muscles grew four times larger then normal and he was now ten times bigger then Mac, who gulped as he looked up at him.

"I-I hope this works. Since I have no more after this one." he said as he looked up at the huge Bulk, who was walking towards him and he winced while slamming his fists together as he chanted, "Guardian of the Solar Princess: Max Boost Level 1". Suddenly he was surrounded by red energy and he took a deep breath as he looked at Bulk, who was laughing as he looked down at him.

"Ha is that all you go..." Bulk was suddenly cut off as Mac thrusts his fists into Bulk's large stomach. Mac then did another one, and then another as he began to unleash punch into Bulk's stomach one after the other as Bulk groaned from the impacts. But when he tried to reach him, he found his large muscles won't letting him move his arms right. "W-what's going on?" he asked as a hole began to form from the punches Mac was leasing inside him.

"You made your muscles bigger, but I made mine faster." Mac said as he continued to punch into Bulk's stomach with all his might as a hole began to grow larger with each of Mac's punches. Bulk's eyes widen as he groaned from the pain of the punches and he reached down to stop the attack, but he failed every time as he franticly continued to try and stop him.

"No, stop it. Stop!" Bulk yelled out loud as he continued to try, but failed with each time and the hole was getting deeper into him stomach as Mac began to punch him with even greater speed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bulk yelled out loud as Mac pulled both of his arms back before thrusting them forward and punched Bulk with such power, that he yelled in pure agony before being sliced in half with the crowd left shocked.

TBC.

* * *

Next time: With Bulk's defeat in the bag, Mac gains a rest as a shocking turn of events put Team Draco into trouble with the shady Flim Flam plotting something to get his team the edge.

* * *

 **Well, there it is for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I know it is not my best. I am going through some personal issues that have my mind blurry. But the next one will be better. So, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Ice Cold

**King Spike Rules here and this is the tenth chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. The aftermath to Mac vs. Bulk Biceps come out as a surprise forces Shining Armor to take the next spot in the match up Against Flim Flam.**

Chapter 10: Ice Cold.

The crowd were left in shock as they looked into the ring and were all left speechless as Bulk's upper half finally landed on the out side of the ring with blood spewing out of his lower half at a great rate. There was so much blood coming from Bulk that a large spray landed onto Jeri, who went widened eyes and began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, it's in my hair." she said with a sad tone as she looked at her blue hair now stained red as she looked at Mac with a glare in her eyes for a few moments before she placed the mic to her lips, saying, "And the winner of this round is Team Draco's Mac." Hearing this, the crowd began to boo wildly as Spike and Applejack climbed up into the ring as they ran towards Mac.

"Way to go Bro." Applejack yelled out loud as she ran up to him and he turned around to look at them with a smile on his face.

"T-thanks." he said with a groan as he turned fully around to look at them and took a deep breath, wincing from the pain of his battle and moving.

"You okay?" Spike asked as he looked at the large male and smiled as he could see that he had done a lot for the team, and watched as Mac looked down at him and Applejack, giving them a kind smile on his face.

"Y-yeah, j-just need rest." he said before his eyes began to close and he fell forward, causing Applejack and Spike to catch him. They looked at each other with concern on their faces before they both heard a light snoring coming from Mac. Smiling at each other now, they began to head off towards the out side of the ring where Shining was waiting. Once there, they began to hand Mac to Shining and Spike hopped off to help his brother when suddenly Applejack zoomed from the ring. Both brother's were left shocked before a loud slam could be heard from behind them. They both quickly looked and saw Applejack laying on the ground.

"APPLEJACK!" Spike yelled as he hopped off of the ring and ran towards her as Shining held onto Mac, an looked at her on the ground from where he was and then turned to look at the other team. There he saw Flim Flam was standing near the ring and smiling wide as he was looking at him. As Spike arrived at Applejack, he looked her over while he asked, "Are you okay Applejack?" He waited for her to answer and he got it with a groan from her.

"Y-yeah, but what happened?" she asked as she slowly sat up and groaned as she held her head while Spike made sure she was not hurt in any way..

"Not sure, but you look okay." he said smiling as he came face to face with her as he said, "I don't think you should fight this round." Applejack looked at him shocked and was about to open her mouth to abject when suddenly they both hear Shining speak.

"Spike's right." he said as they both turned to look at him and saw he was walking towards them with a smile on his face as he continued, "I'll take care of this one. You relax and look after your brother." Applejack looked at them both and then frowned as she hung her head.

"I-I don't want to leave you guys hanging." she said as both brothers looked at each other and then looked at her with smiles on their faces.

"Applejack." Spike said smiling as he placed his hand on her shoulder and made her look up at him as he said, "Trust me, you leaving us hanging. Me and Shining have this." She looked at him and then smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly before she pulled away and he helped her up as both Apple sibling were lead tot the area Fluttershy was busy finishing up Gilda's healing. They were placed by the them and smiled at Fluttershy.

"Please check to see if there's anything hurting either of them." Spike smiling at Fluttershy, who nodded and looked at them, checking to see if they had any injuries that needed her instant attention. Once that was taking care of, Spike turned back and glared over at Team Iron Wills as Flim Flam was already standing it the ring as Koto was back in the ring this time.

"Ummm, Juri is in the back fixing her hair. So, could Team Draco's member please enter the ring?" she asked a she looked at them as Spike stepped up next to Shining, who was cracking his knuckles with a smile on his face.

"I'm ready for this one." Shining said as he climbed up onto the ring and began to walk towards the ring before stopping in his tracks, confusing every one as he just continued to look at Flim Flam. After waiting a few moments, Koto just shrugged as she smiled and placed the mic to her lips.

"Alright, round three. Flim Flam vs. Shining Armor. Begin." she yelled as she threw her hand up as Shining smiling before jumped back as something suddenly burst from underground. It looked sharp as he landed just a few feet from it and he looked at Flim Flam as he stood up.

"Nice try." Shining said as grabbed his sword and drew is, unleashing a large amount of gold air to fill the air and made many people began to shiver from it.

"Yeah, I still have more then just that sneak attack." he said as laced his hand in front of him and began to chant, "Warrior of the Shadow King: Morph Spears." Suddenly, his fingers burst from his hands with rubber like powers and headed right for Shining. Who smirked as he jumped to the side to avoid them, but they turned and was heading right at him.

"Whoa, a homing attack." he said as he placed his sword out in front of him and began to block them as the fingers began to try, and spear him. This continued for a few moments as Flim continued to watch Shining as he was dueling with the fingers and then he put out his other hand out, launching his other fingers towards Shining. Shining saw this attack coming at him and he smiled as he began to chant, "Guardian of the Solar Princess: Icy Mist." Once he said that, a large amount of ice cold mist surrounded him as the new set of spear fingers launched through it. He smirked as he thought he had him when suddenly Shining appeared out of the mist heading for him with his sword pulled back and ready to use it, making him gasp before smirking at him.

"Clever plan." he said as he looked at Shining and watched him get closer when Shining turned around and saw that Flim's fingers were now heading towards him. Shining groaned as he turned in the air and began to duel with the fingers as he was still getting closer to Flim, who said mockingly, "But there is no way you can really out maneuver me." Shining just continued to duel the fingers for a few more moments before turning back to looked at Flim and show off his own smirk.

"I wasn't." Shining said as he swiftly swung his sword around and cut off one of Flim's arms, who yelled in pain as blood poured out of the wound. He quickly pulled both of his arms back to him and he tried to cover his bloody nob as he looked at Shining, glaring at him as Shining landed on his feet and skidded a little before coming to a full stop.

"You bastard." he yelled out loud as he looked at Shining with hatred in his eyes as he began to charge towards him with his arm pull back as he chanted, "Try this, Warrior of the Shadow King: Morph Black." He then threw his hand forward and revealed it was no a sword. Shining was shocked as he blocked the blade with his own and the to began to clash swords in the middle of the ring for a few minutes as Shining tried to block all of his attack as Flim was attacking him franticly with his sword until suddenly Shining made a quickly swing of his sword once again. And then went off Flim's second arm, leaving him perfectly helpless as he waled in pain before falling back on the ground before rolling on the ground screaming in pain. Shining looked at him and shock his head as he began to walk towards him, looking down at the crying Flim as he lifted his sword up over his head.

"Here, let me put you out of you misery." he said as he looked down at him and readied his sword to take him out when Flim rolled back over with a smirk on his face.

"Got ya." he said as suddenly his severed hand appeared around Shining's right leg, shocking the man as he looked down at the hand wrapped around his leg.

"What the hell?" Shining called out as he looked down at the hand around his leg and tried to pull his legs up, but the arm slammed itself into the ground and made it so he could not move it.

"That not all." Flim said as he looked at Shining with a smirk on his face as Shining quickly turned around to looked at Flim's other arm and watched it lift itself off the ground, and then launch itself at him. Shining gulped as he reached for his sword but two of the hand on his leg moved up wrapped around his arms. Keeping him from getting it and he looked at the hand in shock before looking at the other hand just in time to see it piece him through the heart. This scene shocked the crowd as Spike was dumb founded at what he had saw as Flim Flam began to laugh out loud as he looked at his blade punching through Shining's heart as he said, "You cocky bastard, so much for the great Captain of the Galactic Guardians. And here you are, dying by my hand..." Flim stopped in the middle of his gloating as he noticed something weird about Shining when he began to sloop and then turned into a puddle of water.

"Ice Mist does more then hide me." Shining's voice came out of nowhere as Flim looked around for him as Shining continued to say, "And now you will pay for under estimating me." Suddenly, Armor appeared behind Flim as he turned around just in time for to watch Shining's blade to swing towards him and slice his head off of his body. Flim's head had a look of shock on his face as his head fell to the ground and his body fell with him, landing with a loud thud as Armor stood over him and looked down at the headless body. As Armor was busy doing that, Koto looked at them in shock as she walked towards him and poked the headless body before placing her mic to her lips.

"Well, I guess that is it for that, the winner is..." Koto began to announce when suddenly Shining pushed her back and she staggered a few feet, mad at him doing something so rude when suddenly the arms flew past her a few feet and landed on the headless body. They attached themselves to the body, who then kicked up in a standing passion and it was looking right at Shining as his foot was on Flim's head.

"I knew you were more then just a simple fighter." he said as he lifted his foot and then kicked the head back at the body, which caught it, placing it back on his head as he was smirking.

"You figured that out, huh?" he asked as she stretched out his neck and looked at him with a wider smirk on his face, licking his lips with his long tongue as he added, "This will be fun."

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: After seeing what he can do, Shining has to try and force Flim Flam to go to his limit. But Flim has more secrets and they could be more then Shining can handle.

* * *

 **Well, there it is to this chapter and I hope you enjoyed in reading it. Please leave a review, they all help me type better. And if you want to check it out, check out a Steven Fic I'm posting for friends of mine named Dante Watterson and Lexboss called Gem Love and Adventure. Also, check out the latest to the new pages to the Fluttershy chapter.**


	11. Burning Love

**King Spike Rules here and this is the twelve chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. The fight of Shining Armor and the Flim Flam brothers comes to an excited climax as after his secret is revealed, Shining is ready to end these two wicked brothers. Especially after what they say about what they think of Candace.**

Chapter 12: Burning Love.

The crowd was left in silence as they had just over heard something big from Flim and Flam, who was smirking as Shining just continued to look at the ground , also silence from hearing that from his opponent. Flim Flam took this chance aa both of his hands turned into blade and the thrust them at Shining, But suddenly Shining's blade blocked their attack and he looked at them with a look of anger on it.

"You really thought I'd put my guard down?" Shining asked as he continued to block their attack when suddenly the ring began to crumble under him, and he took notice of this as he smirked as Flam burst from the ground with his own bladed hands..

"No, but you should really watch your back." Flam said as he pulled his hands back and swings them down at Shining, who pushed Flim's arms back and jumps up to avoid the attack from Flam. Shining then put his hand in front of his as he began to focus his magic into it.

"Guardian of the Solar Princess: Ice Saber" He chanted as a large ice sword appeared in his hand and he looked down at them with a smirk as he said, "Let's see what will happen in a fair sword fight." He said with a smirk as he swooped down at them as both brother gulped when he landed in between them, swinging his swords around and made them block his attack as they struggled with it as he smiled back at them. After a few moments of this stalemate, Flam was pushed back and Shining to his chance to stab him with his ice sword.

"No." Flim yelled out loud as Flam looked down at him being stabbed and gasped as ice began to over whelm him, and he struggled to stop before he was frozen sold. With that complete, Shining pulled out of him and turned to look at Flim, who was looking at him in horror as he watched Shining kick his icy brother and watched it shatter.

"You two keep using your magic for unfair fights and now it's fair." Shining said with a smirk as Flim looked at him with a look of pure horror as he looked at the ice, and then he gritted his teeth as he looked at Shining before screaming at the of his lungs and then launching several spear attacks at Shining with all his might. Shining leaped back and placed his hands in front of him as he began to focus his magic.

"Guardian of the Solar Princess: Icy Storm." he said as a large blizzard of wind rushed out of his hands and froze all the attacks at once. But Flim just broke them off of his body and charged at him, swinging his bladed hands around him as Shining avoided all of his attacks with a smirk on his face as he said, "Is this really all you got after I took your brother away from you?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Flim yelled out loud as he continued to swing his bladed arms at him and tears ran down his face as his swinging was moving even more wildly then before, but Shining continued to avoid the attacks as he smirked and then swung his sword around. He then walked away from Flim as his arms were suddenly sliced off of his body once again, but this time he couldn't use his magic to put them back.

"You two did your best." Shining slowly put his sword back as he continued to walk away from Flim as he finished what he was saying, "You two never stood a chance against me." He reached the rings edge and was about to jump down when he suddenly began to hear Flim laughing from his spot. Shining turned around and looked at him, seeing lLim laughing out loud as Shining looked at him for a few more seconds until he turned fully around and slowly drew his sword as he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You are." Flim said as he looked up at Shining, who was now standing over him with his sword in hand and he lifted it up as he was ready to end this.

""Why am I so funny?" Shining asked as he was about to swing his sword down when a large fist burst from Flim's chest and slammed in Shining chest, launching him up into the air as the fists turned into Flim's arms and he leaped into the air as he got above Shining, who asked, "W-what?" Suddenly, Flim's body began to move around on it owna nd Flam's head appeared next to him.

"Missed me?" Flam asked as he threw his fists forward and caused Shining to slam into the ground hard as he groaned out loud, and spit up a little blood as suddenly four large spears stabbed him in his shoulders and legs at the same time. This made Shining scream out in pain as the spears were in deep and the brother laughed together as the forced them deeper until the tips were slammed into the ring. Once that was done, Flim made a blade hand and cut off the spears as they landed on the ground a few feet away.

"That shame was to easy."Flim said as both brothers laughed out loud and fived each other as Flim began to walk towards the pinned Shining as he mockingly said, "The great and powerful Shining." He then reached him and looked down at him with a smirk on his face as he added, "Look at you now, weak and at my feet." Shining look up at hima dn spat in his face, enraging Flim as he slammed his foot onto the spear in his left shoulder and pushed it deeper while also twisting it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Shining yelled out loud as he felt the spear twist into him as he was in a lot of pain and he looked up at the smirking Flim, who continued to twist the spear.

"Your just worthless." he said as he lifted his foot form the spear and looked at Shining with a shake of his head as he continued, "I have no idea what she saw in you."

"W-what?" Shining asked as he looked up at Flim while panting heavily from the pain in his shoulder as Flim took a few steps away.

"I wanted Candace's heart, and so I worked hard to get the power I have." Flim said as he then turned to look at Shining with a look of pure hatred as he screamed, "But you had to show up and take her from me. I was lost, and couldn't think of what was going to happen next until me and Flam met Princess Blueblood."

"W-what does he want?" Shining asked as Flim began to chuckle out loud as he looked up to the ceiling of the doom as he took a deep breath.

"To free all of us from our shackles and to turn the human world into slaves." Flim said with a smile spread wide across his face as the crowd cheered excitedly for what he had just told them as he looked back down to Shining as he smirked down at him as he said, "But that's not why I joined him in his crusade. I wanted, a little more then just that power he offered." As he said that, Flim licked his lips as he looked up to the upper rows.

"W-what?" Shining said as he was confused as he followed Flim's gaze and looked closely, before his eyes widen in shock as he mumbled, "N-no."

"Oh yes." Flim said as he looked down at Shining as Shining turned to look at him with a look of pure hate on his face.

"If you touch her, I swear to Cele AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shining screamed out loud as Flim stomped on the spear in his leg and twisted it like the one before.

"You don't have a say in it." Flim said as he twisted a little more before he took his foot off of him as he continued, "You see, after we drain her of her magic when he win, Blueblood has no use for her after that and he offered her to me." Flim's smiled then slowly turned into a wicked grin as he leaned over Shining and he whispered, "And once I'm finished using her, I'll send her back with my child and a shattered mind." Shining's eyes widen as Flim stood back up and began to walk away as he added, "So, this is how this match ends." And he reached the edge when a sudden burst of magic rocked the dome. He turned and saw Shining was covered in a light blue aura as he was focusing even more magic then ever before.

"Lost Tribe of the Ice Warriors: Ice Lord Mode." Shining chanted as he forced the spears out of his blody and he began to float into the air as his eyes were now glowing white as he stared at a shocked Flim before he said, "You have no idea what you have just made me unleash boys."

"O-oh?" Flim asked as he gulped hard and gave him a nerve smile as he yelled out, "So, your going try a freeze me again?" As he was saying this, Flam slowly came from one of the holes they had already made and and he formed his blade hand as he was ready to do a sneak attack. When Shining suddenly swung his arm back and froze him instantly with out even touching him and he fell back much to Flim's horror.

"I'm not playing with you two any more." Shining said as he put his hands together and took a deep breath as he began to focus his magic into them as he parted his hands slightly revealing a small ball of magic in his hands.

"W-wait." Flim said in a panic tone as he began to take a few steps back and sweated so many bullets as continued, "W-we can talk about this."

"No, you are done. Lost Tribe of the Ice Warriors:" Shining began to chant as Flim yelled in fear and turned to run as Shining watched him as he finished, "Ice Age." He then unleashed a large wave of ice magic that blanketed the ring, out side area, and the top half of the crowd as every one was screaming in horror. After a few moments, the magic vanished and revealed the icy horrors of a frozen Flim in mid run while Koto was no where in sight until suddenly a large pile of snow burst and revealed he next to Spike.

"Thanks for that." she said shivering as he nodded and smiled at her as he turned to look at his Shining, who was slowly lowering himself to the ground and he landed softly as the glow vanished. He then groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. Spike freaked out as he got up into the ring and ran towards him as he yelled out loud, "Shinning." But as he was close to him, a bright pink light appeared out of no where and washed every one. Spike covered his eyes as he was not sure what was going on and he slowly opened his eyes when he saw a figure in the light. A figure that he knew all to well and he just started at her as she slowly turned around look at him with a kind smile on her face.

"Hello Spike." she said with a smile as Spike was left in shock at what he was seeing and who was seeing, which he had not seen in so long.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: What does Spike remember about the girl that showed and up what else will happened as the final match to the Shadow Tournament.

* * *

 **Well, there we go for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. If you could, please leave a review and tell me how your enjoying it. Also, check out the new pics on Palcomix and also** **, please check out a Steven Fic I'm posting for friends of mine named Dante Watterson and Lexboss called Gem Love and Adventure. Also, check out the latest to the new pages to the Fluttershy chapter.**


	12. Lady from the Past

**King Spike Rules here and this is the thirteenth chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. Reveals how he knows the lady in light, and she reveals more on how Spike became who he is this day. Also, the final set up to the match between Iron Wills vs. Spike comes to a head with a little aid from Blueblood.**

Chapter 13: Lady from the Past.

Spike continued to stare an before him engulfed in light and she looked at him with a kind smile on her face as Spike took a few steps closer towards her as he was left in shock.

"Hello there Spike." she said with a the same kind smile she had earlier as Spike's shocked face was filled with even more awe as he just continued to at her as he was lost for words, and so she added, "Long time no see huh?"

"W-who are you?" Spike asked as he finally found his voice from all of the shock he was going through in the last few moments as she just continued to smile at him. While all this was going on, Armor's eyes stopped glowing and he took a step closer towards her as Armor turned to look at her in the eye, and tears filled his eyes as he too took a step closer to her.

"Candace." Armor yelled out loud as Spike's head snapped to look at his brother who was taking a few steps closer towards her and took her hand in his as he asked, "How are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm fine Armor." she said as she held his hand and pulled him in closer as they looked into each others eyes with a longing of lost loves that had finally came home. They continued to look into each others eyes as Spike, Koto, and the crowd remained silent as the two leaned close towards each other with their mouths opened just slightly when a sudden throat clearing broke up their moment.

"Well, well, well." a voice called out as bother Candace and Armor turned to look at the door, revealing a smug smile on the face of Prince Blueblood as he walked out in a nice red, royal jacket as he stepped up next to Iron Wills as he said, "My song bird has escaped her cage."

"She's not yours." Armor said growling as he stepped in between him and her as he glared at him, which just made Blueblood chuckle as he took a few steps closer towards them.

"Not yet you mean." Blueblood said while he continued to walk towards them and Armor glared at him even more as blue magic formed in his right hand.

"Guardian of the Solar Princess: Ice Lance." Armor yelled out loud as a large blast of ice in the shape of a large spear fired from his hand and launched towards Blueblood, who just stopped in his tracks and smirked as Iron Wills suddenly appeared in front of him and blocked the attack. Much to Armor's shock and horror as Iron Wills only use his hand, and the spear shattered out of no where.

"Now, now. Come back to the V.I.P area with me Candace." Blueblood said as he took a step closer and reached out his hand to offer it to her, which Candace stepped from Armor and looked at him with a scared look on her face.

"I-I-I." she tried to say, but her voice seam to be gone out of nowhere and she looked into Blueblood's eyes. And soon she seam to have fallen into some kind of trance as she began to step closer towards Blueblood.

"Candace?" Armor asked her as he reached for her and Blueblood glared at him as he used a wave of magic to knock Armor back as their hands were just about to touch.

"Galactic Dragon of the Lunar Princess: Dragon Blast." Spike yelled out loud as a fire ball hit Blueblood's hand and he pulled back, wincing in pain. Once they broke eye contact, Candace blinked a few times before gasping as she took a few steps away from him.

"Grab her." Blueblood scold out loud as Iron Wills took a step towards her but Spike stepped up in between them as he glared at Iron Wills.

"She's the prize, but I'm still in the running." Spike said with a smirk on his face as Iron Wills looked at him with a smirk on his own face. Blueblood saw the smirk on his face and knew what all this meant.

"Fine." Blueblood said as he stood up straight and let out a long sigh as he looked right at Spike as he said, "If that's the way it's going to be. What about a little wager?"

"What kind of wager?" he asked him as Blueblood walked around began to walked around the ring as Spike followed him closely.

"You have two wins and my teem has one." Blueblood said as he looked up at the score and grinned as he continued, "But if you lose, then it will be a tie. But then that will be it. So, how's this. This next match will be worth two points with the winner taking Candace and walking away from the tournament with the win." Spike just looked at him for a few moments before turning to his team as he looked at how hurt they were and how much they did their best to getting them here.

"Deal." Spike said as he turned to look at Blueblood and glared at him as he then turned towards Koto before asking, "Give me a few moments before the final wound begins." Koto looked at him for a few seconds before smiling and nodding a yes as she placed her mic to her lips.

"Alright, we're have a short intermission before the finals." She announced as the crowd began to head off to get food or relieve themselves

* * *

As that was announced, the treat of godly beings were still sitting in their chairs in their own V.I.P room and they were all left in shock at what they had just saw.

"So, this is it huh?" Luna asked Celestia with a worried tone as she turned to look at her sister and judged how she was looking to see if their was anything they had to worry about. And by the look on her face, Luna could judge that they were not out of the woods yet as she turned back to the ring.

"We still have to do something real quick." Celestia said as she used her magi to float over a few scrolls and opened them as she looked through them for something important. As she was doing that, Discord began to float around the room and then peaked over her shoulder, gasping at what she was looking at.

"Are you sure we need to use that?" he asked her as she turned to look at him and showed him away as she nodded yet to him.

"It could be the only way." she said as she continued to look at the ring and her eyes narrowed as she looked at her nephew, who turned his head to look her right at her and waved at her grinning.

* * *

After that little moment in the ring, the trio of Spike, Armor, and Princess Candace left it as they walked over to the resting member's of Team Draco, who were all being healed by Fluttershy. But she was starting to get tired and she looked over at them as they appeared behind her.

"How are they doing Fluttershy?" Spike asked her smiling as he stood before her with the other two next to him and she noticed the princess.

"'Sigh' Princess Candace." she said as she knelt in front of her and bowed her head as Candace smiled down to her and made her sit up as she brushed Fluttershy's hair away from her face.

"No need to bow, you should feel great about how much you helped these friends of her." she said as she stood up and took a deep breath as she placed her hands together as she chanted, "Princess of Love: Healing Air." She then released her hands and let a large pink mist fill the air, and then suddenly all of Team Draco began to move and stretch out their arms.

"Whoa, I feel great." Dash said smiling as she looked around and saw Princess Candace standing over her with Spike and Armor next to her as she asked, "Did we win?"

"Not yet." Spike said smiling as he turned to look at the ring and every one else followed his gaze as they saw Iron Wills was still standing in front of Prince Blueblood and that he was smirking back at Spike.

"Damn, that's a big guy." Applejack said as she rubbed her head as Mac nodded while he turned to the side to see Fluttershy was sitting next to them with a sweet smile on her face.

"T-thank you for helping me Princess Candace." she said as Candace looked at her with a smile on her face as she nodded and sat next to her while wrapping an arm around her shoulder. As Candace was doing this, Armor turned to Spike with a look of confusion on his face.

"Hey Spike." Armor called out to him and when Spike turned to look at him, Armor continued to ask his question, "How did you know what Princess Candace looks like because I never showed you a picture?"

"Simple." Spike said smiling as he turned from his brother to look at Candace and added, "She's who I saw when I got my magic." This statement left every one in shock as they looked from him to the young princess sitting next to Fluttershy, who was smiling wide as she looked at them.

"Yes, that is true." she said as she looked from them to the ground as she continued to explain, "I knew about Blueblood's plan and also knew it would take more then the Galactic Guardians to beat him. We needed the return of the Celestial Dragon and so I used my magic when he was near death to awaken his powers." Everyone were left in a state of shock as they never expected to hear that come out of Candace's mouth and she looked up at Spike with a frown on her face as she said, "I'm sorry about forcing you into doing all this."

"Are you kidding?" Spike asked smiling as he took her hands and helped her stand up before wrapping his arms around her into a tight hug as he said, "This is the best thing to ever happen to me." After hugging her for a few moments, he pulled away from her and gave her a kind smile, which made her smile back as she looked at him with her hands in his.

"So, you planned on him winning all these matches and leading us to victory?" Armor asked as he walked up to her and smiled at her as he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to giggle.

"Well, to be honest I..." Candace began to answer when suddenly every one heard the scream to wait up and they all turned to see Twilight running towards them from the entrance with Pinkie Pie following close behind her.

"Twilly, What's the matter?" Armor asked her with a worried look on his face as she came up to them and knelt forward panting heavily from the running as she caught her breath.

"C-Celestia S-Sent me these s-scrolls." she said as she stood up while Pinkie reached into her hair and pulled out a pair of scrolls to show them to the others.

"What do they do?" Spike asked confused as she smiled at him before walking over to the others against the wall and then took one of the scrolls from Pinkie as she unraveled them both, which released a flash of light and soon Spike found that there was now a dome of magic surrounding them. Spike looked at it and poked it slightly before he asked, "What is all this for?"

"Celestia said Iron Wills magic is very dangers and that if we wanted to watch it, we needed this magic to protect us." Twilight explained as she was on the other side of the shield and looked at him with a hint of sad to her voice as she wished he didn't have to do this.

"That's great." Spike said smiling as he turned to look at Iron Wills, who was in the ring and waiting for him as Spike slowly walked towards the ring as he hopped onto the ring as he added, "Because I need to end this." Spike then stared down at Iron Wills and stood up in front of him.

* * *

Next Time: The battle of Spike against Iron Wills begins with Spike showing off knew moves he's made up thanks to all his new powers, but is it enough for him to beat Iron Wills.

* * *

 **Well, that is the end of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now, as for the poll on my profile for this story, I would like to thank you for making feel like this fic is still working. Anyway, please leave a review, they all help me getting better at typing all my stories and check out the new pics of FLuttershy's comic on Palcomix. And please check out my friends Lexboss and Dante Watterson fic that I'm posting them called Gem Adventure and Love.**


	13. Blazing Start

**King Spike Rules here and this is the fourteenth chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. The battle of Spike taking on Iron Wills as the other watch from the force field. Can Spike beat him fast or will it be over with Iron Wills having the win.**

Chapter 14: Blazing Start.

The crowd was a deafening as Iron Wills and Spike stood in the ring across from each other, glaring as Iron Wills began to crack his knuckles with a grin on his face as Spike just stared at him not giving an inch on how he was feeling inside. As the duo continued to stare the other down, Koto looked at them both and smiled as she lifted her arm up while placing her mic to her lips as well.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Here we are with the final match in are week and a half long tournament." she paused for a moment as she let them cheer loudly before she continued, "Here we have the winner of the last several Shadow Tournaments, Captain and name sake of Team Iron Wills, Iron Wills." She grinned as the crowd roared even louder and he looked around the crowd while Koto continued, "And his opponent, the captain of a team of humans and the one who have beaten many strong enemies, Spike Draco." The crowd began to boo loudly as Spike paid them no attention and continued to stare down Iron while Koto took a deep breath as she announced, "Alright, let's get this started and see the blood..."

"Fox Girl." Spike yelled out as she stopped in mid sentence and turned to look at him as Spike continued to stare down at Iron as she gave him a dirty look.

"Cat girl, sir. And my name is Koto." she said with a proud tone while she looked at him and then asked, "What is that you need now?"

"Say go, and run." he said as she looked at him confused when she looked down and saw that ring with cracking from his magic as he was looking ready to fight. This made her gasp and then she turned to look at Iron Wills, and was even more shocked as there was a hole forming around his feet. Getting what Spike was getting at and she nervously stepped back as she placed the mic to her lips.

"Alright then, Go." she said as she quickly hopped out of the ring while Spike pushed himself forward from his standing position and soared towards Iron Wills with his arm pulled back as far as he could. As Spike was mere inches from him, he threw his fist forward and slammed it into Iron Wills face, who seamed unmoving as he remained in place even with all the power Spike unleashed in the punch. But he seamed un-phased by this as he grinned and began to focus magic into his hand.

"Galactic Dragon of the Lunar Princess: Galactic Dragon Flame Grenade." Spike yelled out loud as a large fire ball appeared around his hand and in front of Iron Wills as it explodes with so much fore, Spike was thrown backward and he flipped in the air before skidding to a stop a few feet away. He looked up as the dust that was now surrounding Iron Wills from his latest attack, and smirked as he felt really proud of that move. But it quickly vanished as the dust cleared and Iron Wills remained standing still in place with not so much of a scratch on him.

"Is that really all you have?" Iron Wills asked as he dusted off his shoulder and looked at Spike with a smirk of his own while Spike stared back at him when suddenly Iron Wills was gone. Spike blinked as he not sure what happened, and then he heard Iron Wills' voice, "Because it's pathetic." Spike turned his head just in time to see Iron Wills standing over him and was in mid punch as Spike gasped, jumping back as Iron's fist slammed into the ring and landed a few feet away as he watched the large hole that was made by it. This made all of Team Draco gasp at what he just did and could no believe their eyes.

"Unbreakable body and lightning speed." Spike said with a groan as he stood up and looked at Iron as he stood up before he asked, "What else do you have up your sleeve?"

"My Magic is different " Iron Wills said as he looked at his fist and clinched it as he continued, "Fire, ice, wing. I can not do none of these. All I can do is use my muscles to in crease in size."

"So, like Bulk?" Spike asked as Iron Wills looked at him with a look of disappointment and shock his head at Spike.

"No, that fool thought he was going to beat me with simply forcing his muscles to grow." Iron Wills said as he looked from his fist to Spike as he continued, "I hold in my true power with locks on my magic, ones that can only be unlocked by strong opponents."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Spike asked in a mix of worry and horror as he continued with his question, "Your not even trying?"

"For years I've been stuck at only five percent." Iron Wills said as Spike's eyes widen in horror and the crowd fell silent as Iron Wills began to walk towards him while he continued, "But you helped me release the first lock and allowed me to get to 20 percent."

"Y-your not even using a quarter of your powers?" Spike asked him out of concern as Iron Wills shock his head as he walked right up to Spike, looking down at him as Spike looked up at the much large man with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"You are the only one that can allow me to release my full power." Iron Wills said as he pulled his arm back, and threw it forward as Spike crossed his arms in front of him to block it. Which it did, but the power sent him sliding back a few feet and Spike then looked at panting as he stared at the beast before him.

"Well, that's just great." Spike said as he stood up straight and looked right at Iron Wills as he cracked his neck before he said, "Might as well put it all out." Spike then charged at Iron Wills, who watched him come closer and sighed out loud as Spike pulled his arm back ready to fight him.

"You really are just worthless." Iron said as he vanished again and appeared behind Spike with his arm pulled back, throwing it forward as the back of Spike's head. But Spike suddenly did a back flip, dodging the punch as he placed his hands on his large arm, and then finally double booting him in the face hard. This made him stagger back a few feet as Spike landed on his feet and turned to look at him with magic being focused in both of his hands.

"Galactic Dragon of the Lunar Princess: Galactic Dragon Inferno Claws." Spike yelled out loud as his right hand and leg turned into red dragon claws, and his left hand and leg turned into blue ones. Spike then got in a fighting stance and leaped forward with his claws pulled back, and once he arrived at right in front of Iron, Spike threw both his claws forward and slammed them into Iron Wills stomach. Spike gridded his teeth as he tried to push him back with his claws digging into him, but Iron wills didn't seam phased as he pulled his arm out as far as it would go.

"Is this what you think can beat me?" Iron asked as he swiped his arm over and tried to hit Spike with his fist. But Spike leaped into the air to dodge it and then began to do somersault in mud air before having both of his feet to slam down onto Iron's head. After doing that, Spike jumped back as few feet and looked at Iron Wills as he felt like he was not getting anywhere as Iron turned to look at Spike with just a small scratch on his cheek to show for all of Spike's efforts.

"D-damn it," Spike said as he looked at the scratch and groaned as he could not believe he did jut that to him with a punch to the stomach along with a pair of bicycle kicks to the head as Spike added, "What are you made of?" As Spike was left frustrated with what little he had down to Iron, Iron Wills placed his hand on his cheek and pulled it away to look at it.

"I must say, you are good." Iron said as Spike was left shocked as he was not sure why Iron said that as Iron lifted up his hand for Spike to see what he saw and Spike gasped what he saw, it was blood. Just a dab on Iron's index finger, but Iron Wills continued to smile at him as he continued, "I can not remember the last time I bled."

"So, I'm one step closer to beating you?" Spike asked as he smirked and got back in a fighting stance as Iron Wills continued to look at Spike for a few more seconds before chuckling out loud.

"Not yet, but I can let myself go a little more." Iron said as he took a deep breath as he placed his hands in front of hims with his palms facing Spike as he began to chant, "Warrior of Shadow King: Limit 2 Breaker." And just as those words left Iron's lips, a large aura formed around him and spread across the ring as Spike could feel his power from the other side of the ring. And Spike watched him as he place his hands down to his side and released his breath as he suddenly vanished again from sight, only to appear next to Spike already in mid punch.

"Oh, crap." Spike yelled out loud as he turned just in time to get hit clean across the face and was sent flying out of the ring and slammed into the wall, skidding a few feet as the crowd screamed in fear from the attack.

"Spike, NO!" Twilight yelled out loud as she looked at where Spike had landed in horror and tears filled her eyes as she felt she was losing him as Shining placed his hand on her shoulder, and did his best to comfort her as he and the other's looked on at where Spike had landed thanks to the punch from Iron Wills. Who was still in the ring, looking at the damage Spike had just when through and closed his eyes as he let out a long sigh.

"17 percent and that is all it took to take you out." Iron said as he hung his head and let out a longer sigh as he could hear Koto's count, and listened as she reached the count of eight and he turned to walk back to the smirking Prince Blueblood when suddenly Spike appeared in front of Iron Wills. Spike threw his claw forward and hit Iron hard in the face, surprising the giant of a demon and forced him to stagger back a few feet as Spike landed on his.

"Like a taste of your own medicine?" Spike asked as he glared at Iron Wills and stood up straight while Iron had stopped staggering, and looked at Spike out of shock as he winced suddenly. Iron placed his hand on his cheek and winced even louder as he could feel a little pain from the punch.

"A bruise." Iron said as he looked at Spike with a shocked expression on his face for a few seconds before he started to chuckle out loud as he held his side while he said, "You are tougher then I thought."

"Gee, thanks." Spike said with an annoyed tone as Iron Wills turned around and headed towards the center of the ring with his back to Spike.

"And I can't let this end without unleashing my full power." Iron said as he arrived at the center of the ring and looked down at it for a few seconds before lifting his arm up, and then slammed it into the ring with all his might. There was so much power behind that punch at the ground shook violently and the ring crumbled into pieces as Spike leaped into the as the shattered into a few piece surrounding the area as Spike landed, confused at what was Iron thinking as he turned to look at Spike as he said, "And so, this match will end by winner killing the other." Spike gulped as he realized what Iron Will did, and he knew this was going to be even harder.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: With the ring gone and the only way to win is to know kill your opponent, Spike tries to get it over with even more power of his spells. But will it do anything to Iron Wills as he grows stronger.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review to tell me what you liked or didn't like about it. ALos, I have an announcement in the form that I'm starting a new, part time job for the summer. So, my updates will be slower then normal and I hope you all understand. Oh, and please check out a story I'm posting for two friends of mine named Lexboss and Dante Watterson with the story called, "Gem Love and Adventure"**


	14. Blazing Run

**King Spike Rules here and this is the fifteen chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. The match of Spike against Iron grows stronger as Spike pulls out everything he can against the beast of a man, but Iron Wills continues to have more to come.**

Chapter 15: Burning On.

Crowed was in a roar as they saw the rubble of what once the ring and Koto was left in shock as she never expected that someone would destroy the ring like that. She continued to look on at all the rubble for a few moments before she placed the mic to her lips.

"Well, I guess we're going into sudden death." she said sheepishly as the crowd roared on while Team Draco were looking at the ruins of the ring and they all worried for their captain.

"I wonder if Spike can do this." Dash said as she looked at Spike just standing there with serious look on his face and she face felt uneasy from it as she continued, "Do any of you think he can really do it?"

"Dash!" Twilight yelled out as she glared at Dash for a few seconds before turned back to look at Spike as she continued, "He can do it, I just know it." As she said that, Spike took a deep breath and cracked his neck as he continued to stare down Iron Wills, who smirked and did the same as there was still a moment of silence between the two.

"If that's it going to be." Spike said as he bent his knees and began to focus his magic in both of his hands, and feet for a few moments before he chanted, "Galactic Dragon of the Lunar Princess: Galactic Brazing Claws." And then both of his feet and hands formed into blazing claws, and then he launched himself towards Iron Wills.

"This move again?" Iron asked with a annoyed tone as he watched Spike coming towards him with his claw pulled back as far as he could take it, ready to strike the mountain of muscle and Iron will just vanished from view only to appear behind Spike with his own fist pulled back. But Spike smirked as he too suddenly vanished and appeared behind Iron Wills ready for a sneak attack.

"Ha, got you now." Spike yelled out loud as he threw his claw forward, but it just went throw Iron as he faded away, revealing to be an after image of the beast. "What the hell?" Spike asked as he was left stunned as he felt a lot of pain suddenly coming from his stomach and then Iron appeared with his knee jammed into Spike's stomach.

"To the will one to many times." Iron said with a smirk as Spike was launched upward from the strike from the knee and Spike groaned as he looked down to where Iron was. But to his shock he was gone and then Spike saw him appear in front of his while still in mid air, and Spike just stared as Iron Wills boot hit him in the head and then sent him soaring down, slamming Spike into the ground hard as Iron landed with ease while saying, "You need to think of better moves then that."

"SPIKE!" Twilight yelled at the top of her lungs as she was left shocked from seeing Spike plummet to the ground and she could see him laying on the ground, not moving as he fear filled up from inside her as she continued to stare at his not moving body for a few moments before Spike suddenly sat up out of nowhere.

"Damn, that really hurt." Spike said as he rubbed his head and looked over at Iron Wills, who was smiling at he was pleased to see that Spike had survived his little attack. Spike glared at him as he stood up and brushed himself off as Iron began to walk towards him.

"You know, I'm still not even using fifteen percent of my power right?" Iron said as Spike watched him walk up to him and looked down at the smaller man as he asked, "You really think you have what it takes to continue?"

"Oh yeah, I'm no where near finished with fighting you right yet." Spike said smirked as he pulled his claw back and then threw his first forward. but much to his shock, Iron Wills was not there again.

"Your still too slow to hit me." Iron Wills said as Spike's eyes widen in shock before he ducked under a swinging side kick from Iron. Spike turned around to face and then leaped into the air with his fist clinched tightly while swinging upwards, clocking Iron Wills in the chin and made him stagger back a few feet as Spike landed on his feet before slammed his clawed hands together while also focusing his magic into his hands.

"Galactic Dragon of the Lunar Princess: Inferno Dragon Blast." Spike yelled out at the top of his lungs and then then threw his hands forward while unleashing a large blast of energy launched out of his hand, which took the form of a large, flaming dragon. The dragon soared off toward Iron Wills, who remained still and smiled as the dragon hit him. Then the dragon closed it's mouth around Iron Wills before slamming him into the stands and continued to go up the seats until it finally his the ceiling. Spike just stood there as the smoke began to clear and he was panting heavily as he looked at the path of destruction he had made, and looked at his friends who were all very proud of him of what he had done and he smiled back at them when suddenly he felt immense power coming from the stands. "Damn, I knew that might not work." Spike said with a groan as he looked on at the stands and he could see a figure walking towards him, making Spike gulped as the dust cleared and it revealed Iron Wills. As he came into view, it was clear that h didn;t have a scratch on him and his clothes were just slightly scuffed.

"It took me twenty percent to survive that move." Iron said as he looked at Spike with a smile on his face as he held up his hand and began to focus his magic as he took another deep breath as he chanted, "Follow of the Shadow King: Release Level Re-stains Two." As those words left his lips, a wave of power washed over the whole dome and Spike covered his face as he face the wind blow past him. As Spike struggled to keep himself standing from the power Iron Wills was releasing, Iron began to take a few steps closer towards Spike as the hard ground cracked under his power as he said, "He's thirty now."

"Thirty?" Spike yelled out loud as he could not believe it as he watched Iron Wills walk towards him and the wind became greater then he could ever think of as he was being pushed back from it. As Iron Wills appeared in front of him, Spike looked up at him in disbelief as Iron Wills lifted up his hand up, and flicked Spike's nose with his middle finger. Spike yelled in pain as he was thrown back and slammed into the stands, causing the crowd to scream in fear as Team Draco were left in shock as they watched Spike being thrown into the stands.

"Damn, he's powerful." Shining said out of concern as he looked at where Spike had been thrown and he gulped as he held Cadence's hand tightly as he added, "And he's hardly even using a quarter of his real power." As he and the other's continued to watch the match, Twilight groaned as she was having trouble keeping the shield spell up thanks to the endless power being released by Iron Wills.

* * *

Up in the V.I.P area, the trio of powerful beings were starting to sweat as they could feel Iron Wills power all the way up there and they all gulped hard while they all had stopped doing what they were doing at that very moments as they looked down at the area.

"H-how can one person have so m-much power in him?" Luna asked as she was left in shock and could hardly think straight thanks to all that was going on.

"I have no idea." Discord said as he had let his glass fall to the ground and swallowed hard as he looked down at the area too as he asked, "Does Spike even have enough power to survive this fight?" After he asked them, Discord and Luna both turned to look at Celestia with both hoping she had their answer.

"There is one way Spike can beat Iron Wills." Celestia said as they both let out a loud sigh of relief before she crushed them while she continued, "But he has to release it on his own and I don't think he can in such a short period of time." This statement made them both look at her in shock before turning back to the area and watched helplessly.

* * *

As the crowd calmed down and the dust began to clear, Spike was sitting up in the stands with blood running down his face as looked at Iron Wills for a few moments as he thought it over in his head on what was he going to do next. Spike took a deep breath before he looked back at where Iron Wills was, only to see he was not there again.

"How long are you going to keep doing this?" Spike asked as he leaped into the air as Iron Wills suddenly appear and slammed his hand into the concrete of the stains.

"When it stops working." Iron Wi;;s voice suddenly said as Spike turned around just in time to be met with a bicycle kick from Iron and he was sent flying down into the ground below. The crowd cheered as Spike's team gasped in horror as Spike was laying in a hole shaped like him and he groan as he laid there, only to suddenly have Iron Wills swoop down and slammed his knees into Spike's chest. This made Spike cough up blood and this made his team worry even more Iron Wills continued to push into his chest for a few more seconds before leaping off of him, landing a few feet from Spike with a disappointed expression on his face. "I expected more from you." Iron Wills said as he turned around and began to walk away as Spike continued to groan as he slowly reached into his pocket. Any movement hurt Spike as he pulled out a few charm bracelets with butterflies on them and three diamonds on the other.

"Great thing I save these." Spike said as he focused his magic into the butterfly charms and he quickly began to heal by using all three of them at once. Spike then kicked stood from the ground and turned to look at Iron as he said, "I'm not finished yet." Iron Wills stopped in his tracks and he turned around to look at Spike as he saw the charms in his hand.

"So, you got an extra chance with those?" he asked in an annoyed tone as he shock his head before he continued, "You should do it on your own skills."

"I will." Spike said with a smirk as he look at the diamond charms in his hand and then he looked at Iron Wills as he continued, "But there is no harm in excepting help when you need it." Spike then focused his magic into the diamond charms before he said, "Let me show you a brand knew move I have with the help of a friend."

TBC.

* * *

Next time: With the aid of the charms he got on the boat, Spike finds a way to become stronger and unleashes o knew power against Iron Wills. But is it enough?

* * *

Well, there we have it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Now, please leave a review and tell me how it's going. Also, I'm starting to work on the prequel to the Dragon Guardian with a beta reader for this. And, please check out Palcomix with the new Fluttershy pages have been released. And finally, please check out a fic I'm posting written by my two friends, Lexboss and Dante Watterson called Gem Love and Adventure.


	15. Diamond in the Rough

**King Spike Rules here and this is the fifteen chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. Spike now has an added power of the diamond charm and he can now stand a chance to against Iron Wills. But is it enough to beat to mountain of a man that is Iron Wills.**

Chapter 16: Diamond in the Rough.

The crowd remained silent as Spike continued to focus his magic into the diamond charms in his hand and he glared at Iron Wills while also smirking as his hand began to glow from the magic. After finishing his charge of the charms, he squeezed them tightly and took a deep breath as a large light suddenly engulfed him.

"Galactic Dragon of the Luna Princess: Blazing Diamond Dragon Armor." Spike yelled out loud as the light vanished and he was standing their in a diamond clad dragon armor with sharp claws, wings, and a glare in his eye as he stared daggers at Iron Wills before he said, "Let's do this." Suddenly, he vanished and Iron's eyes widen when Spike appeared next to him in mid punch as he struck him across the face with so much force that Iron was sent flying into one of the walls near by. The crowd were left in shock as they looked at the hole that was made by Iron Wills crashing into it and then turned to look at Spike as every one were not expecting him doing that, even Blueblood was stunned at him doing that. Moments later, Iron Wills burst form the wall with his arm back and he threw it forward as he was inches from Spike, who quickly put his arms up to block the punch. As Iron's fist made contact with Spike's arms, he skidded a few feet from the punch while Iron took a few steps as it happened.

"I have to say, that was not a bad punch." Iron said as he looked at Spike with a large bruise on his cheek and a little blood coming from a scratch on it too as they remained in their stalemate for a few seconds before Spike threw his arms up throwing Iron's arm up too and the Spike delivered a punch to Iron Wills' stomach.

"Yeah, same with you." Spike said as he forced Iron Wills' back a few feet before Iron punched him across the face. This sent Spike staggering back a few feet until he caught his balance and looked right at Iron as he asked, "What power are you at right now?"

"Ha, still thirty percent." Iron said as he cracked his neck a few times before he crouched down while he began to chant, "Follower of the Shadow King: Limit Breaker Lever three Release." Then immense power blasted from him and over the crowd as Spike stood strong as the power erupted from Iron Wills as he grinned while he said, "Now I can got to fifty."

"SO, I'm half way to your max?" Spike said as eh leaped into the air and threw his fist forward and punched Iron Wills square in the chin, but he seamed un-phased as Iron stood there and clinched his fist tightly before punching Spike in the head. Spike flew in the air a few feet before flipping around and landing on his feet while skidding few feet before stopping, only to look up and see Iron Wills' fist mere inches from his face., Spike leaned back to dodge it and placed his weight on his hands as he threw his legs up. Kicking him across the face and landing on the ground near him looking at Iron Wills, who was looking back at him with a smirk on his face.

"This is the best fight I've had in centuries." he said as he looked back at Spike with a smirk on his face and Spike stood up with a grin on his own face.

"I'm glad I could help get you to have fun." Spike said as he put his fist up and then charged at Iron, who continued to smirk as him while putting his own fists up and waited for the next strike of Spike. Which came very soon as he appeared in front of Iron with his fist pulled back as far back as he could and then threw it forward as Iron blocked it with his arm, and then threw his own punch, which was blocked by Spike elbow. this continued for a few moments as the duo traded blows with each other and the crowd began to cheer them on as they were enjoying the battle, but soon Spike had to take a few steps from a few of Iron's punched to the head and Iron Wills shook his head in shame.

"You already getting tired with that armor on?" he asked Spike as he looked at the smaller male while Spike stared to pant heavily as he looked at Iron Wills and gritted his teeth as he knew Iron was right as it took a lot of magic to keep this up for long periods of time. Spike took a deep breath as he stood up straight and glared at Iron Wills.

"Then I guess it's time to step it up huh?" Spike said as he began to focus his magic in his arms and legs at the same time while he continued to stare down Iron for a few seconds before he leaped forward, and flew towards him with his fist out in front of him. He hit him square in the chest and flew him up into the air as he continued to punch Iron in the stomach as he slammed him into the ceiling , and then Spike let out a loud yell before he pushed Iron through the ceiling. This shocked every one as they looked at the hole he had just made and no one knew what was going to happen, and Twilight was starting to get even more concern of Spike.

"Shining." she called out to her brother and when he turned to look at her she continued to asked, "Spike doesn't have much power left does he?" Shining just continued to look at her for a few seconds before taking a deep breather and looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

"No, he's nearly out at the rate he is going." Shining answered her as Twilight looked at him shocked and then back at the ceiling at the whole dome was filled with silence for a few moments before suddenly there was a loud crashing sound coming from it as Iron Wills was being flown downwards by Spike who let him go. He watched Iron Wills fall for a few seconds before placing his hands together and began to focus even more magic into the palms of his hands.

"Galactic Dragon of the Luna Princess: Galactic Blazing Diamond Inferno Blast" Spike yelled at the top of his lungs as he threw his hands forward and a large blast of diamond colored dragon erupted from his hands and slammed into Iron Wills, throwing him into the ground hard with a loud crash while the blast continued to hit him while Spike landed a few feet from the impact. He quickly fell to one knee and panted heavily from the attack he had just released as he looked at the hole that was made by Iron slamming in the ground as he said, "H-hope you e-enjoyed that." After saying that, a large amount of power washed over the dome once again and Spike was left stunned from the power he felt as was every one, even Twilight began to pant and struggle to keep the shield up.

"Twilly, what's wrong?" Shining asked as he looked at his little sister and had concern for her well being as she continued to struggle against the power filling the dome.

"H-he's even more powerful then once thought." she said as she struggled even harder to keep the shield up as the weather outside the dome began to go crazy as the ocean became rockier and lightning filled the sky. Back in the dome, Spike was left shocked as he looked at the hole and watched as Iron Wills stand up, facing him.

"Now, I'm at seventy." Iron Wills said as Spike and the crowd were left stunned as Spike tried to force himself to stand on his legs as he continued to stare at Iron Wills in disbelief.

"N-no way. You have to be a ninety at least." Spike said as Iron Wills began to walk towards him and the power he was release was so much that the ground underneath him began to give way as Spike began to ward sweat from the power he could feel coming off of the mountain of a man. Soon, Iron Wills was in front of him and Spike slowly looked up at the at the monster before him.

"Nope, just seventy." he said as he lifted his hand up and pointed out one of his fingers as he gently placed it on Spike's chest, who's eyes widen in horror as he was suddenly shot from were he was standing and flew back into one of the walls of the dome with so much force that a third of the wall fell to pieces from it. This left everyone shock as they looked at the hole that was made by Spike hitting the wall and how easily it was for him to do.

* * *

Back in the VIP area, the trio of Celestia, Luna, and Discord were all in shock from seeing his power with nothing more then a push of his finger.

"How the hell is he living?" Discord asked as he was not sure what Iron Wills was, but he was not a beast anymore.

"He's been keeping his real power held under seals he's been breaking over the curse of this match." Celestia explained as he looked at the other two before adding, "And he's not even at his max, his power nearly rivals our own." After hearing this, Luna continued to look at the ring area and at the rubble that was now burying Spike before she turned back to her sister.

"How is Spike suppose to beat him then?" Luna asked her sister with a look of concern on her face as Celestia did not answer her and simply closed her eyes as she remained silent in the whole thing. This made Luna enraged as she scuffed and turned back tot he ring area as she said, "So, he wasn't meant to win huh?" ANd then the trio were left in silence as they returned to watching the match.

* * *

Back in the ring area, Koto looked at the rubble as she was not sure if Spike was a live or not. As she was looking at it and trying to see if there was any sing of life under the rubble when suddenly it began to move on it's own. This made her gasp and jumped back a few feet away as Iron Wills was watching this from where he had hit Spike.

"Hmmm, he survived that one." Iron said with a smile on his face when suddenly Spike burst from the rubble with his arm pulled back and throwing it forward as it slammed it into his cheek. Spike gritted his teeth as he tried to force the beast back, but Iron Wills was not moving at inch as Spike's eyes widen and he jumped back as he few feet as he landed a few feet from him with a look of disbelieve on his face as he was not sure what to do.

"Damn, h-how much stronger will he get?" Spike mumbled to himself as he stood up and put his fists up as he was getting ready for the next round of their battle as Blueblood continued to watch all this with a smirk on his smug face.

"This is more interesting then a bath full of women." he said as he sipped his wine and continued to watch the fight for his fate as he looked up, and saw a figure looking down at him from the rafters as he said, "And even more if you win."

TBC.

* * *

Next time: Spike is once again stuck on the ropes as he begins to have an onslaught of attacks from Iron Wills, who quickly grows bored as he will reveal his 100% power form while also trying to push Spike to tap into his true power.

* * *

 **Well, there it is for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as this is getting to the end of the of the Shadow Tournament and the beginning of the final arc. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story. Also, check out Palcomix as the Fluttershy Comic should be updated soon.**


	16. Full Powered Nightmare

**King Spike Rules here and this is the sixteenth chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. Spike is in a lot of trouble as Iron Wills is releasing more of his power by the second and he is having trouble keeping his own power from failing him. And when he reaches his full power, Iron Wills tries something to get Spike to fight harder.**

Chapter 16: Full Powered Nightmare.

The crowd was a win a roar as they looked down at the ring area with Spike having his fists u and looking for another round against the beast that was Iron Wills, but Spike was panting heavily from all the magic he was using to keep the armor on his body and was getting overwhelmed from the shear amount of power coming from Iron Wills' body.

"I see your having trouble with that diamond armor." Iron Wills said with a smirk on his face as he began to take a few steps towards Spike, who put his fists up and gritted his teeth as he was ready for Iron Wills to make his move. But he suddenly vanish from Spike's sight yet again and Spike turned around as he expected him to appear once again behind him. but Iron Wills was not there and Spike was left confused as he put his fists down while thinking of where he could have possibly went.

"No, Spike. Keep your guard up." Twilight yelled out as Spike turned to look at her once to be suddenly grabbed by Iron Wills and he was then lifted off of the ground while holding the hands of Iron as he was being choked by him.

"here, let me help you out of that pesky armor." Iron said as he turned around and throw him across the area with Spike yelling out loud, but be fore Spike could do anything, Iron appeared in front of him and then hit him with a spinning kick across the face. This sent Spike flying across the ground as Iron Wills appeared above him and grabbed Spike's head before his feet touched the ground, and then Iron slammed Spike's face into the ground and continued to run while dragging Spike with him. Team Draco looked at this in shock as they each turned away from it as Spike was being dragged from behind a large truck of a man, and Spike Iron stopped and picked Spike up. Revealing a bloody Spike with much of the armor being ground away from his body and he looked lifeless as Iron turned around once again before throwing Spike across the area once again into another wall as he said, "There that armor is off of you." The crowd remained silent as they waited for Spike to appear, revealing that he is still alive and wants to continue with the fight. And sure enough, Spike appeared from more rubble just like last time. But unlike last time, his armor was gone and he was bleeding al over his body as he panted heavily from all that Iron had taken a toll on him as he could barely stand up.

"I-I'm not done yet." Spike said with a smile on his face as he looked at Iron Wills for mere moments before his vision became blurry and he fell to the groun in a thud. This made Iron shake his head in shame as he began to walk towards Spike as the crowd began to cheer loudly for Iron.

"You are pathetic." Iron said as he continued to walk towards him and shook his head harder as the crowd was even louder when iron Wills reached him before he said, "Just like all these people." this made the crowd stop cheering as they all looked at each other in disbelieve as he continued, "That is why I will kill every single person on this island after I win this tournament." The crowd was left in horror as they all looked at what he had just done to Spike and remembered what he had done to all of the people he had fought leading tot he finals.

"He can't be serous, can he?" Dash asked as she gulped hard and was not sure of what to think at this very moment with all that he had just said.

"Yeah, I think he is Sugarcube." Applejack said as she was also nerves and held her brother's hand while they all looked at Iron Wills, wondering what could possibly stop him next. The crowd were in rage as some of them tried to storm the area and attack the man, but he easily over powered them with his powers and killed them with out any effort. But as he was doing that, Spike slowly began to move towards him and grabbed hold of his pant leg, causing Irona dn every one to gasp as Spike slowly pulled himself up until his face was scene and blood covered it a look of rage was on it.

"I-I will not let you hurt my friends." Spike said as Iron looked down at him for afew seconds before his eyes widen and he look into space all of a sudden.

"Friends." Iron said out loud as he began to remember what had made Spike be able to hurt him a few days ago and then his head darted towards the shield as his eyes landed on Twilight as he said, "That's the key." Iron Wills then began to walk towards them slowly as Spike held onto his pant leg, being dragged by the man.

"No, leave them alone." Spike said as he gritted his teeth and tried in vain to pull him back, but Iron Wills was not stopping as he continued on towards them.

"Show your true power and you can save them." Iron said as he continued tow alk as the whole group was starting to get nerves as they watched him get closer to their shield while he pulled himself from Spike's grip. Twilight looked at him as the closer he got to them, the harder she had trying to keep the shield up as Spike dug his hand in the dirt as e looked up at him looming over his friends as he began to get even madder then before.

* * *

As that was going in the area, the trio of Celestia, Luna, and Discord were watching on from their spot in the VIP area in the top of the dome. As they were looking at him standing near the shield, Discord began to sweat bullets as he turned to look at the duo of sisters.

"You can stop him if he tries to do that right?" he asked them and looked at them as he waited for them to answer, and he got it as Celestia turned her head from him. This made him gasp as he looked from them to the ring area and gulped as her was feeling even more uneasy then he was before. As they watched, Luna's eyes widen as she turned to looked at her older sister.

"Sister, we need to do something or he'll kill them." Luna yelled out as Celestia looked at her and shook her head, causing Luna to gasp and cover her mouth as she could not believe what her sister was saying. "You want to see if Iron Wills is right about Spike being stronger with his friends in danger." And yet again, Celestia did not answer and remained silent as she continued to watch the scene before her, much to the horror of Discord and Luna as they turned back with worried eyes.

* * *

Back in the ring area, Iron Wills was now above them and looking down at the shield as Team Draco looked at him with each of them having gritted teeth while Twilight was panting heavily from what trying to keep the shield up.

"I can see your not really that well huh?" Iron asked as he gritted his teeth and lifted up his fist before slamming it into the shield, causing it to shake and Twilight groaned as she used more magic to keep it up.

"Leave us be." Shining yelled out loud as he used his ice magic to have him and Mac vanish from the shield, only to appear in front of him with their fists pulled back as far as they could go. Iron Wills just looked at them with a smirk as he hit them both at the same time with a single spin kick. This launched them both into walls on the other side of the dome and he returned to look down at Twilight as she looked back at him with a straining look on her face. He punched the shield once again and this time it was to much for her as it shattered into many pieces, and Twilight fell to her knees as she was drained of her magic. As that happened, Applejack, Dash, and Pinkie leaped at him as they tried to protect their friend. But Iron Wills' just simply unleashed a wave of power and threw all of them back into the walls hard, leaving only him and the final two woman before him.

"This is it for you two ladies." Iron Wills said as he lifted his arm up and Twilight closed her eyes out of fear as Cadence wrapped her arms around her to try, and prtect her from Iron Wills attack. Spike was watching all this and his rage began to over whelm him as he punched the ground while also trying to move, but he couldn't a he slammed his fist in the ground over and over again.

"No, T-Twilight." Spike said as tears formed in his eyes and began to glow for a few moments before his eyes shot open.

"Sorry. but this has be." Iron said as he looked down at the girls and threw his fist forward only to suddenly be thrown himself into another wall. The girls were both shocked as they looked at each other and then at the wall for a few seconds before they looked up, causing them both to gasp hard from what they saw. there was Spike, floating in midair with a glare to his eyes as Twilight slowly pulled away from adence as she looked at him.

"S-Spike, is that you?" she asked as she was not sure what to say or do as she looked at him for a few seconds before he turned to look at with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." he said as she blushed hard while he turned back to look at the hole Iron made in the wall as Spike glared at it as he said, "ome on out, we all know your not dead." Once he said that, Iron Wills pulled himself out of the rubble with little blood running down his face and a smirk spread across his face. "What's with the stupid look on your face?"

"You are truly the one I was looking for." Iron said as he fully stepped out of it and cracked his knuckles as he said, "I can finally release all of my power and fight at my max." Once he said that, Iron Wills began to focus his magic into his body and he took a deep breath as he chanted, "Follower of the Shadow King: Releasing Lever Seal five Break." And as those words left his lips, a large amount of power blasted out of Iron Wills and nearly knocked every one out in the crowd as Spike remained fine. Soon, the dust that was kicked up from the spell vanished and the girls gasp as they saw a grew being in the area with Iron Wills sunglasses on and no shirt as his muscles were bulging from his upper body.

"So, this is you at one hundred percent?" Spike asked as h looked at him and Iron simply nodded as Spike got in a fighting stance before he continued, "Then let's get this final battle finished with."

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: The finals of the Shadow Tournament come to a major finally as Spike with his full power realized takes on Iron Wills at a hundred percent of his own power. an Spike stop him and Blueblood or will he fail to prevent Sombra's summoning.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. Sorry it's short and a little late. I started a new summer job and need time to get in the flow of things. Please leave a review to tell me what you think and look out for the Prequel to the Dragon Mating Season coming soon. Also, check out a story I post writing by Dante and planned by Lewboss, both really good friends of mine. It's called Gem Love and Aventure.**


	17. The Warrior's Way

**King Spike Rules here and this is the seventeenth chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. The final show down of Spike against Iron Wills concludes in this fight with them both going to the max with their powers at a hundred percent. And that is it, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 17: The Warrior's Way

The crowd was left in silence as they looked at the two figures in the middle of the ring area, Iron Wills was standing with his bugling muscles and cocky smile as Spike was engulfed in golden energy as they continued their stare down. As they were doing that, Twilight was fixate on Spike floating in front of her in this gold energy and wondered what could he be thinking now that he has all this power.

"Don't worry Twilight." Spike said as he seamed to have read her mind as he turned to look at her and was giving her a kind smile as he continued, "I won't let him touch any of you." He then turned around and looked at Iron Wills, who's body looked as if it was made out of stone was smirking at Spike.

"You really think you can beat me?" Iron asked as he began to walk towards him, and with every step he took, the earth cracked and rumbled from just him walking. Spike did not answer him and just watched him walk towards him a few more steps before he once again vanished from sight, but this time Spike followed suit and they were both out of view. The crowd were left in silence as Cadence used her magic to summon all of the others back to her before making another shield around them.

"This is about to get bad." she said in a scared tone as Fluttrshy appeared from behind them and went to work on healing their injuries while Twilight looked at Cadence.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked her confused and she did not answer as she just pointed out into the area, which Twilight quickly turned to look at and suddenly a large burst of power blast through the dom. The crowd yelled in fear as many were killed by just by that, and Twilight watched as Spike and Iron appeared with their fist slammed against each others in mid air. They remained there for a few seconds before they vanished again and then appeared with their other fist slammed against each other. They remained in a stalemate for a few seconds before they pulled back and Spike placed his hands together, looking right at Iron Wills.

"Galactic Dragon: Volcanic Star Blast." Spike finished chanting as a bright red and blue fire ball appeared in his hand as he launched it at Iron Wills, who just smirked and puffed out his chest as it hit him. But his eyes widen and he pushed the ball away as his chest was burnt from the contact with the fire ball.

"No bad." he said as he looked at the burns on his chest and smirked as he touched them, wincing from it and he smiled even wider before landing on the ground saying, "I might have to try now." Spike didn't react as he floated to the ground and landed on it calmly with his eyes still focused on Iron Wills.

"Your still looking for a challenge?" he asked and waited as Iron Wills nodded, causing Spike to shake his head and looked at his friends in their shield as they looked back at him as he said, "You are pathetic." This shocked even Iron Wills as Spike looked back at Iron and continued, "You put the whole world in danger just to see if you can find a person to beat you."

"Yes, and I will do it again." Iron yelled as he looked at Spike while clinching his fists tightly and glaring at him as he said, "I watched all my love ones die and I wish death for so long, but no one has ever come close to even hurting me much less killing me. So, when Blueblood came to me and said he may have found the one that could give me what I want. I jumped to helping King Sombra return and finally end in battle." There was a long silence after he yelled that as the crowd was not sure how to react and neither were Team Draco as they looked at Spike, who never stopped looking at Iron Wills for a whole time.

"I feel for you." Spike said as he turned to look at his friends and looked right at Twilight as he said, "But I can't lt you threaten my friends and family." Spike then got in a fighting stance and flashed out his hands as he began to chant, "Galactic Dragon: Volcanic Star Blazing Claws." Then suddenly Spike right hand turned bright red and his left hand turned bright blue as Spike continued to stare at Iron for a few seconds before he leaped forward with his right hand pulled back as far as it would go, and Iron was smirking wider as he watched Spike fly towards.

"Yes, prove me wrong and beat me." Iron said as he clinched his fists tightly and pulsed his arm back as he waited for Spike to arrive, and then threw his forward as Spike was right in front of him and their fists collided in mid air. There was a large blast of power as their fists hit each other, and the crowd yelled in fear as the dome shock as the duo began to throw their fists moved like lighting as the two stood there and their fists continued to collide as Twilight was staring at this with a look of shock on her face.

"I-is that the real Spike?" she asked as she continued to watch Spike fight Iron with speed that would make Dash jealous and she covered her mouth as she was nto sure if she should be happy, or should she be worried for him.

"Don't worry." Candace said as she placed her hand on Twilight's shoulder and she turned to look at her as she was smiling at her with a caring look in her eyes as she continued, "Keep in mind he's fighting for you." She said smiling as Twilight let out a sudden gasp and then turned back to the fight, seeing Spike throw his claws at Iron and watching him take a few punches from him made her smile slightly. This battle continued as Spike landed a few blows on Iron Wills, which lit a little of his chest on fire, but Iron hit Spike with a few blows of his own and Spike could have sworn he heard a few of his bones crack from the blows. They both pulls back their right arms as far as they would go and then threw them forward with as much power as they could muster, slamming their fists against each other and a large shock wave slammed into the dome around them.

"This is unreal." Dash said as she and the others were shocked as they looked into the area, waiting with guilded breath as the dust cleared and they saw Spike laying on the ground with Iron Wills standing over him.

"No." Twilight said as she looked at her little brother on the ground as Iron Wills was standing over him, clearly panting as he stared down at the motionless body of Spike.

"I knew it was to good to be true." Iron said as he turned around and began to walk away towards Blueblood, who was smirking at what he had just watched. As Iron was walking away from the unmoving body, Koto walked over to the pile and was looking it over as she was checking for any life left in Spike when suddenly his eyes shot open.

"Don't count me out just yet." Spike said as he sat up and got one knee as Iron stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Spike in shock as he watched him stand up and the gold energy formed around Spike once again.

"Yes, you might be the one after all." Iron said smirking as he began to walk towards him as Spike looked at back at the large man and began to shake his head in disappointment.

"You keep saying you want to be proven wrong and you want to die by my hands." Spike said as h clinched his fists tightly before rushing towards Iron with his arm pull back all the way and then threw it forwards as Iron blocked it with his own arm before throwing his own punch at Spike, who blocked it just like he sis as he continued, "Your just a warrior who lost his way long ago." This infuriated Iron as he swung his fist with even more power and Spike blocked it again, but he was sent skidding a few feet before stopping, and was then met with a second punch from Iron as he began to go on a rampage.

"How dare you tell me that?" Iron yelled as he continued to punch Spike with all his might and Spike winced with every one of his punches as some went past his arms, and struck Spike in the chest as he was continued to be pushed back from the punches. That was until Spike's back was hit by the wall and his arms were forced apart as Iron continued to punch with all his might. His fists dug into Spike with each hit and Spike winced from them as he was forced harder into the wall and the stone began to crack with each of Iron's blows. As this was going on, the crowd was left in silence as they watched it and Twilight had her mouth covered along with tears running down her as she watched this happen with the others having similar to expressions. After a few minutes, Iron continued to punch Spike as he screamed out, "What was I suppose to do? Die weak?" Suddenly, Spike's hand grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard as Spike shot out of the wall.

"You fool!" Spike yelled as he pulled his other fist back and threw it forwards, punching him in the face hard as he was sent flying across the area and slamming into a wall hard as Spike continued to walk towards him as he asked, "You did all this because you feared being weak later on in life?"

"Yes, I love my family to stronger people and I won't lose to anyone not stronger then me." Iron yelled out as he stood up and looked at Spike as blood ran down his face from cuts he got from the punch he had gotten from Spike. Spike just stopped in his tracks as he looked at Iron and the serious look he on his face as he let out a long sigh.

"You are just a pathetic baby who is not worthy of really fighting anyone." Spike paused as h placed his hand together and looked at Iron with a look of sadness on his face as continued, "You forgot what it means to really fight."

"Oh, and what is that?" Iron asked as he clinched his fists tightly and looked right as Spike as he could see a lot of magic being focused into Spike's hands.

"You can't get strong, unless you protect what matters to you." Spike said as he focused more magic into his hands and then began to chant, "Galactic Dragon: Golden Blazing Dragon Blast." Spike then threw his hands forward and a large golden fire dragon appeared and roared loudly as it flew towards iron, who looked at the large attack and smiled as the dragon hit him. Iron was then surrounded by the gold fire and he yelled as a flash of light shined through the dome, blinding everyone in the area as Blueblood was covering it eyes as was everyone. As the attack was going on, a figure stood on top of the dome and was watching the fight for a few seconds before nodding as it vanished again. Once the light dead down, Iron was revealed to still be standing were he was before and looked unharmed from the attack much to every ones shock. Iron was panting heavily as he turned to look at Spike, who was looking back at him and the two had another stare down for a few moments.

"I was right." Iron said before suddenly his muscles began to fade as his body turned grey and he fell back onto the ground as he continued, "Y-you kept the right mind set on a-and w-were the one m-meant to beat me." Spike walked over to him and looked down as Iron looked back at him with a smile before Iron said, "I'm s-sorry."

"Me too, you are a great warrior." Spike said as Iron closed his eyes and let out one last breath before his whole body turned to ash. Leaving Spike as the last man standing and Koto was looking at the scene in shock before she smiled wide and placed the mic to her lips.

"And there we have it folks, the winner of the match and this Shadow Tournament, Team Draco." She yelled through the mic as the sun began to shine through the storm clouds.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: Spike has won the Shadow Tournament and saved Princess Cadence from the evil plans of Prince Blueblood, but he can't rest because there seams to be a back up plan from the Prince as a form of back up if the first failed.

* * *

 **Well, there it is for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. We are setting up for the final arc of this story with many twists and fights that will reveal something big about Spike. Also, check out palcomix as the Fluttershy comic is about to get good.**


	18. Striking At Home

**King Spike Rules here and this is the sixteenth chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. The fallout from Spike winning as Shining tries to confront Prince Blueblood with his plan to summon the Shadow King, King Sombra. But Blueblood reveals he had a back up plan in case he lost the tournament.**

Chapter 18: Striking At Home.

The crowd were left in silence as they looked at the still glowing Spike, who was looking down at the ashes that were once the great warrior known as Iron Wills and they remained for a few more moments until they began to roar in excitement as he had won the match. As he looked at the ashes, Spike began to smile as he looked at the ashes a little longer before looking up at the rowed that was now chanting his name.

"Huh, pests." Dash said as she crossed her arms and looked at them cheering for Spike from with in the shield as she added, "They only like him know because he saved their skin."

"Well, yeah. Could you really blame them?" Applejack asked her smiling as she placed her hand on her friends shoulder and Dash turned to look at her, sighing as she excepted what Applejack was saying as the truth. Cadence smiled as she released the shield and the group all ran to Spike as he turned to look at them.

"So, not bad huh guys?" Spike asked as he watched them approach and was soon surrounded in a huge group hug from all five of the girls. Each other them hugging him tightly and he hugged them back while Mac and Shining stood by with smiles on their face.

"He's really great huh?" Shining asked as Mac nodded as they continued to watch the group hug as Cadence walked up to them and took Shining's hand, holding it tightly as he turned to look at her.

"I'm glad you came for me." she said smiling as he smiled back at her and took her hand in his as he used his free hand to lift her chin up.

"Always." he said as he then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, which she happily excepted the kiss and she hel him close to her with them enjoying this tended moment. But it was spoiled as they her a mocking clapping coming from behind them. Every one turned to look at the one clapping and saw it was Prince Blueblood clapping as he walked towards them with a smirk on his face.

"Well, you two are getting a great show huh?" Blueblood said as he continued to walk towards them with the smirk still on his face. Shining quickly stepped in front of her and Mac stood next to him in his fighting stance. "Oh, please." Blueblood said as he stopped in his tracks and looked Shining in his eyes before he said, "I have more in stored then you think I do." Shining's eyes widen in shock and he was about to ask him what he meant when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Blueblood, and as the dust cleared he was revealed to have vanished.

"What do you think he means by that?" Cadence asked in a worried one as she wrapped her arms around Shining and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I have no idea." Shining said as he looked around for any sneak attacks from his followers as he then added, "We need to tell the princesses." Mac nodded and headed off as he turned to look at his celebrating brother.

"We're tell him later." he said as he looked at her and she looked back up at him with a smile on her face, causing him to smile back at her and looked up at his brother being happy for what he was able to do. As Shining was looked at them along with Cadence, Blueblood in a secret room with a smirk on his face he walked over to a throne, and sat in it before taking out his cell phone.

"It's me, plan B is to start now." he said as he closed it and looked off into the wall as he never stopped smirking as he said to himself, "Soon, my aunts. I will have my power back."

* * *

Back on the Mainland, a storm began to rage in the mountains that held the secret temple that Spike trained at and Granny Smith was sitting in her own room in her normal robes. As she sat there meditating, the door slid open and her eyes open as she watched a young maiden walk into the room with a smile on her face.

"Sorry to come in while your meditating Master, but it is your not tea time." she said with a smile on her face as she knelt before her and placed a tray in front of Granny Smith. Granny contend to look at her as she began to pour her a cup of hot tea and was then handed it by her.

"Thank you, sweetie." she said as she took it and sipped on the teat, enjoying the taste more then normal as she then removed the cup from her mouth as lightning shot through the sky.

"My, it's a really bad storm out there huh?" the maiden asked as she looked out side and at the rain falling onto the ground in the garden.

"No, some one is coming." Granny said as she sipped her tea more as the maiden looked at her in shock before she contend, "I need youa nd the rest of the students to leave through the secret passage way at once."

"B-but master." she began as she wanted to argue that they could help her but she put her hand up to stop her.

"No, I need to do this myself and you all need to leave." she said firmly as the maiden looked into her old eyes and could see she was serious.

"Yes mama, I'll let them know at once." she said as she got up and ran out fo the room as Granny looked at her tea, smiling at the reflection in the cup.

"I'll miss this tea so much." she said ass he finished the cup and then poured her another cup from the pot in front of her.

* * *

The storm continued to play out from in sky above the mountain as Granny sat by the door with her cup of tea in her hands and she continued to sip on it as the storm roared on. After a bright strike of lightning and a loud crash of thunder, she opened her eyes and she looked up as a figure was in front of her with a metal wolf mask on their face..

"So, you came for the scroll?" she asked as she looked at the figure and watched as he nodded yes to her, drawing a long sword form a sheath on their belt. Granny looked at it for a few moments before looking back up at him as she let out a long sign as she said, "Your being very rude." She then took another sip of her teat and then threw the cup up at the figure, who swings their sword and cut it in half. As the figure did that, she did a quick back roll and then stood up while grabbing a bo staff. She swung it around herself before getting in a fighting stance and said, "I guess I need to teach you a lesson."

"Just like old time." the figure said in a grumbled male voice as the two faced off with Granny holding her place, as she tried to think of what he could have meant by that. But she was cut off in her thinking as the figure swung his sword across and she had to lean back to avoid it. She then swung her staff over and the figure dodged it with easy, leaving them in a stalemate. As she looked at the figure and wondered what to do, she heard movement on her left and then her right.

"I see." she said as she suddenly swung her staff to the left and blocked a attack from a figure in a tiger mask with long nails. She then twisted her staff to block a large hammer from a figure in a bull mask. "More then one came for it." she said as she threw her staff up and the kicked the tiger mask one in the chest as she swung her staff around, hitting the bull mask in his head. This made them stagger back and hold their body parts while she swung the staff around before getting in another fighting stance, as she faced off against the trio of attackers.

* * *

Back on the island, the crowd had left the dome and many were heading off to where ever they were lived. But Celestia, Luna, and Discord were all in a meeting in their private room as the trio were having trouble with a strange feeling filling their minds.

"So, have we foiled his plans?" Luna asked as she looked at her sister with a concern look on her face as Celestia continued to look off at the space as she tried to figure it out herself on this weird feeling.

"I don't believe he's finished yet." Discord said as they both turned to look at him as e was sitting cross legged, upside down with a glass of wine in his hand as he continued, "I mean, planning on Iron Wills defeating Spike would have been a sure bet, but he is your nephew."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Luna asked as she looked at him with anger in her eyes and magic filling her hands as she stared down at the god of chaos when Celestia spoke up.

"Luna, he is right." Celestia said as closed her eyes and Luna turned to look at her sister in shock as she contend, "We need to be ready for more from him and anyone who he has following his twisted plans."

"Ummm, y-yes sister." Luna said as she stood back in place as she looked at her sister and waited for her to add more to her talking.

"Discord, go back to the city and check out anything weird." she said as he saluted her and then vanished, causing the wine glass he left to fall and shatter on the ground.

"Celestia, are you sure he's right?" Luna asked as she looked at the glass on the ground and then looked at her sister in disbelieve from what she was saying.

"I'm not so sure anymore." Celestia said as she let out a long sigh and buried her face in her hands, showing Luna a tired face and Luna smiled at her.

"Come sister, we need to relax tonight." she said as she took her hand and began to pull on it, forcing her to get up and head off out of the V.I.P. area with Celestia following her with a sigh and a small smile on her face.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: The battle of Granny against the trio gets tougher as he age begins to turn it to their favor with Granny having to resort to a drastic measure to keep the secret scroll from getting into their hands. But do the trio have an ace up their sleeve?

* * *

 **Well, there we have it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell we what you think, they all help me make better chapters. Also, check out Palcomix, the next pages of the Fluttershy comic are up. And check out the cool Steven Universe story I post for my friends Lexboss and Dante Watterson called Gen Love and Adventure.**


	19. Temple War

**King Spike Rules here and this is the nineteenth chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. The fight with Granny Smith against the trio of attackers continue as she tries to fend them off as she quickly learns she might not be able to do so.**

Chapter 19: Temple War.

Lightning continued to strike around the temple as the battle inside raged on with Granny Smith blocking the bull's hammer while also kicking up a chair and kicking it across the room, causing the Tiger's claws to slice through it. Granny then pushed up her staff, forcing the bull's hammer up and she began to do a few flips back to avoid the sword of the sheep figure. Granny landed on her feet and panted heavily as she looked at them ass put the staff behind her in a fighting stance.

"You three didn't make a full plan did you?" she asked as they remained silent while they stood up and next to each other with their weapons in hand, ready to continue this fight.

"Just surrender and we will end this quickly." the sheep figure said as he placed his sword in front of him and looked right at Granny, who looked at him confused as she was trying to figure out who owned a voice she had just heard as he contend, "Or continue this fight and suffer a even more painful death."

"That's such a hard choice, but I guess I have no other one huh?" she asked as he shook his head and she let out a long sigh before she stood up straight, and then leaped into the air while spinning her staff in her hand. The trio looked up at her with their weapons out as she grabbed both one side of the staff and swung it down, causing the sheep to block it with his sword. But as Granny landed, she began to spin around and hit both of the other's with an axe kick. The bull was sent into the ceiling while the tiger was forced face first into the floor.

"SO, you made your choice?" he asked as she landed on her feet and looked at him as the two had a stand off for a few moments before he continued, "I expected nothing less from you." Granny was left even more confused as his voice sounded familiar and she was racking her brain to figure it out.

"Who are you?" she asked as she continued to look at him and suddenly she leaned back as the tiger figure threw their claws forward, nearly hitting her and Granny glared as she turned her staff slightly. This knocked the tiger into a wall, but she left herself wide open and was met by a hammer slam into her stomach. This knocked the air out of her as she was thrown back a few feet and slammed through a wall as she let out a loud groan while laying their.

"You choose wrong, Master Granny." he said as she slowly got up and held her stomach as she looked at him, panting heavily as she winced from the pain that was in her chest right now.

"I don't know who you three are, but I must use my secret power to beat you." she said as she stood up slowly, wincing as she looked at them and panting heavily as she grabbed hold of the gem on her neck as she said, "I'm sorry Celestia, I have to use it." She then squeezed it until it shattered and there was a wave of white magic all over them as the trio covered their eyes. Once it finished, they uncovered their eyes and were shocked to see a much younger Granny Smith standing with as she looked to be around Applejack's age.

"What the hell?" the tiger asked in shocked when she was suddenly thrown into a wall out of nowhere. It was then that the bull saw her staff were the tiger was just at. He was then slammed into a wall as Granny struck him with the staff. She then stood up straight and looked at the sheep figure as h stared her down.

"This was the real you?" he asked as he put his sword out in front of him and readied himself when she suddenly appeared behind him.

"No, it not." she said as his he turned his head just in time to be struck by her staff, and crashed into the floor as she stood over the trio with a look of disappointment on her face as she said, "O can't believe you three went down so easily." Then she heard laughter coming from the tiger as she turned to her and asked, "Did I miss the joke?"

"Who said it was only us three?" the tiger figure asked as Granny's eyes widen in shock as a shiver ran up her spine and she clinched the staff in her hand tighter then every before.

"T-there's more of you?" she asked when there was a sound of breaking glass. Granny turned just in time to see three arrows heading for her from a window. She quickly spun her staff around and knocked the three of them out of the air, but then a fourth one was suddenly there right in her face. Granny was left in a state of shock as she puled her head up and the arrow nearly missed scrapping against her face. Granny staggered back as she looked from the scene and panted heavily as she looked out the window, seeing a figure in the shadow thanks to the light from the lightning and she could make out a figure wearing an owl mask. "You guys are more clever then I thought." Granny said as she looked at them and the window while still panting heavily as she continued, "Have a fourth member stay back and keep an eye on you incase things go wrong."

"You assume we wouldn't have a plan?" He lift his blade up while the other two also lifted up their weapons and then charged at Granny. Granny used her staff to push up the leader sword from striking her and then one end to knock the hammer back, but the female got in real close and swiped her clawed hand at Granny. Granny winced as she swung her staff to make then step back and she jumped back as she held her side before lifting up her hand, and saw blood as she then looked back at them with a glare in her eyes. She then watched as the female showed her nails with blood running down them as began to lick it from her hand while lifting her mask..

"Hmmmm, old but still sweet." the female said before putting the mask back in place and Granny looked at them with a look of fear on in her eyes as she held her wounded side while keeping her staff in hand. But before anything else could happen, arrows began to fly through the walls and window at her and Granny did a lot of twisting around in mid air to avoid the attack as she looked at the other. While she was avoiding the arrows, the sheep and bull figures leaped into the air with the weapons. Granny groaned as she began to block their attacks while also avoiding the arrows coming through the window and walls. Granny began to notice something as she bent back to avoid an swipe of his sword only to nearly get hit by another arrow. This allowed her to come the a realization, and spun around with her staff to knock them back as she landed with her hand quickly grabbing her side as it was open even more.

"""T-there are more then just one archer, isn't there?" she asked as she was panting heavily and could feel her energy reaching it's limit as her vision was starting to get blurry.

"no, there is just the best archer out there." a voice answered her as he eyes widen in shock as two figure burst through the walls of the temple right behind her. One had a snake mask and a part of chain blades while other had a bear mask while carrying a large axe. Granny turned around just in time to see them with their weapons pulled backa nd ready to strike.

* * *

There was a loud explosion as Granny flew through the air and landed hard on the roof of the other side of the temple, she groaned as she slowly got to her knees and held her side as even more blood was coming out of it. She looked at her wound and then looked over at the area she had flow from to see the five masked figures looking at her from the hole that was made by her.

"Do you see now how pointless it was to face us?" the leader asked as he took a step close while the archer landed next tot m with their next arrow ready to be used. The lead took a few more steps until he was near the edge of the roof before he continued, "You really thought you could be us in that state? You couldn't even use magic." Hearing this made her smile wider while looking down to the roof as she began to chuckle.

"You just gave away who you are, punk." she said as she looked up at him with a smile on her face before slowly standing up and then she continued, "Only a few people know about the gem I got from the Princesses and even few knew what it did." The leader just looked at her for a few moments before signing and then placed his blade in front of him.

"You couldn't have just stayed down." he said as the others lunged at her with all of the weapons ready to go. Granny saw them and smiled as she tried to lift her staff to fight them, but her arm did not move and she just smiled.

"My body quit on me." she said as the archer drew back an arrow and fired it into her left arm. Granny winced as the bull figure slammed his hammer into her chest. Granny yelled in pain as she could feel her ribs cracking from the impact and then the snake figure swung their chains around, slash deeply into her back. She through her head up screaming in pain as the bear figure wiped their axe across her chest. Granny continued to scream as the tiger figure rammed all her clawed nails into her stomach and held them their for a few moments while twisting them around inside her.. After a few seconds, she pulled her claws out of her and Granny fell back as she grabbed the tiger figures mask, pulling it with her. Granny's eyes widen as she saw the tiger figures face fully as she mumbled, "T-tray..." Suddenly, the leader swooped down and slid his sword into her heart, silencing her before she could finish what she wanted to say.

"Old fool." the tiger figure said as she reached down and picked up the mask, placing it back on her face as the others looked down at the lifeless body of the once great teacher with the owl figure reaching around on her person..

"Contact Blueblood and tell him we completed step one, and are moving on to step two." he said as h turned and began to walk away as the others looked at him while he was leaving with the owl figure nodding before pulling out a scroll from the body. Seeing them have the scroll made the others turn around and follow the leader out of the storm, leaving her body were it was.

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: Spike and the other are on their was back from the island after beating Iron Wills, and stopping the return of King Sombra. But their peace is short lived as a massive attack happens and they end up meeting the next group in their way to try at taking over the world.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also, the next pages to the Fluttershy comic on Palcomix are up, so go check them out if your enjoying the serious. And last but not least. heck out my friends fic I'm post made by Lexbossa nd Dante Watterson called Gem Love and Adventure.**

d

f


	20. Evil Build

**King Spike Rules here and this is the nineteenth chapter to my Dragon Guardian: The Sin War. Spike and his friends are heading home when they learn something is truly wrong in the city, and then something big happens that puts them in notice on what they are truly facing.**

Chapter 20: Evil Build.

The sun was high in the sky above the mountains as the storm had finally dissipated over the night. As the clouds were clearing up and birds were chirping their morning song as two figures stood on top of the roof of the temple that Granny Smith had fought in. The two figures were two young Galactic Guardians

"She looks really bad." one of them said as he looked down at her lifeless body as the other was kneeling next to it, checking out her wo-unds as the he asked, "What you think?"

"She fought hard and it looks like she was fighting more then one person." he answered him as he chekcked out her body a little more before re-clothing her and standing up as he said, "We should call Princess Celestia and tell her what is going on."The other one nodded and turned around, walking away from him as he looked around the temple as he asked himself, "I wonder why they wanted to attack this place?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the island that was just the holder of the Shadow Tournament and was starting to get cleared from anyone who was there to see they chaos. With the birds out and the skies clear of any clouds as Spike was standing near a cliff, looking out tot he ocean as he was lost in thought and let out a long sigh as a figure walked up to him. The figure looked at Spike for a few moments and slowly began to walk towards him.

"Spike." the figure called out as Spike turned around and saw they were Twilight, who was looking at him with a worried look on her face as she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Everything is fine." he said as he turned back to the beach and she walked up next to him as he continued, "It's just, I learn I have brother only to learn I have to fight him and then he just leaves." Twilight looked at him for a few seconds, not sure what to say about this and she knew he would want more info on his past for not to long.

"I understand Spike." she said with a soft smile on her face as she took his hand and held it tightly, causing him to turn towards her and seeing her sweet smile on her face as she continued, "But we're your family too." Spike was left in a state of surprise as he looked into her purple eyes for a few moments before he smiled back at her.

"Yeah, you guys are." he said smiling as he held her hand tightly and gave her a king smile, which caused Twilight to blush and he took notice as he asked, "You okay?"

"Oh...ummmmm...ah..." she began to stutter and look around the area as she was trying to figure out what to say.

"Hey, there you two are." Dash yelled out loud as they both turned around to look at her as she flew down towards them from the sky, "It's time to go." They looked at her high above them and Spike blushed slightly as Twilight smiled slightly.

"Thanks Dash, we'll be there shortly." Twilight said as Dash saluted them and flew back to the other side of the island as they stood there in silence for a few more seconds as they were not sure what to say to each other before Twilight stuttered, "U-ummmmm, maybe we should head to the boat."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." he said smiling as they turned towards the hotel and began to walk towards the docks, were they could see their friends waiting for them on the boat.

* * *

A little while later, they were all on the boat heading home from their battles in the Shadow Tournament and they were all enjoying their time in the sun. Dash was laying on a lawn chair on deck with sunglasses over her eyes as Mac and Applejack were leaning against the railing on the side of the boat, letting the air blow through their air as Fluttershy was watching the seagulls fly by above them.

"Hey, that was a great two weeks huh?" Pinkie asked all of them smiling as she was bouncing around the deck as some of the other were watching her with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Pinkie, what happened to your sister?" Applejack asked her smiling as she watched her bounce around the deck and watched her breasts bouncing wildly under her top.

"Oh, she's with her team and fan club." she said smiling as she continued to bounce around and bounced near Shining and Cadence, who were holding hands and looking out to sea with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for coming for me, Shining." she said smiling as she blushing and leaned against him as he smiled, wrapping his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"No problem. We won't going to lose." he said smiling as she looked at him and giggled as she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush and smile goofy as he held her close. As they were all enjoying themselves, Celestia and Luna were looking back at the island as it slowly vanished.

"So, she was killed last night?" Luna asked as she contend to look at the island as it vanished form view and watched as Celestia hung her head.

"Yes, and they said the scroll was missing from it's hiding place." she said with a worried look on her face as Luna let out a low gasp before turning to look at the others.

"Do they know?" she asked her as she turned to look at her and Celestia let out a loud sigh of frustration.

"No, I didn't want to worry them after what they went through." she said as she looked around for a few seconds as Luna had a look of shock on her face.

"But what if something happens?" Luna asked her with a worried look on her face as she was unsure on what they should do at this moment with all that is happening.

"I sent Discord to keep an eye on the city and to report to me is he sees anything abnormal." he explained as she looked at her sister and gave her a small smile, trying to make her feel better as she added, " We will stop it before the eclipse." Luna looked back at her and smiled as she was starting to feel better. As they were having their moments, Spike and Twilight were standing next to each other, looking out at the ocean as they cloud see their town starting to get in view.

"We're almost home." Spike said with an excited tone and Twilight looked at him with a smile on her face as she giggled slightly, causing Spike to look at her while asking, "What?"

"Nothing," she said giggling a little more as she turned to look at the city and let out a long sigh as she continued, "I'm just remembering how long you've been away from home and that your finally coming back to stay." He looked at her for a few moments before smiling and looking back to the city.

"Yeah, I guess your right." he said as they both let out long sighs and smiled as they looked out over the ocean. But as they were looking at the city, a large beam suddenly appeared out of no where and Spike noticed as he asked, "Ummm, what is that Twilight?"

"I'm not sure." she answered him as they both looked at the beam coming from the city as the rest of the passengers began to notice the beam too and they all looked at the Princesses looked at them with looks of shock on their faces.

"No." Celestia said as their as a large shock wave that hit the boat, causing it to rock around and they all struggled to stay on as the waves started to get bigger by the minute. Then a large blinding light hit them all and they were all forced to close their eyes as it lasted for a few moments. When it finally stopped, they all uncovered their eyes and all collectablly gasped as they saw that the city was not there anymore. There was a long moment of silence as they just stared at the where the city was once at and now stood nothing, and Luna looked from the horror to Celestia as she looked back at her, "The after life." Suddenly a watch on her wrist began to glow and she slowly lift it up to answer the message.

"PEINCESS, CODE RED!" screamed a fairy from on the other side and Celestia winced from her screaming, and there was a loud alarm that could be heard from behind her. She just looked at her watch as every one else turned to look at her and she looked back at them as she took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, me and Luna are on our way." she said as she turned off the watch and slowly put her arm down as she looked at the others.

"What should we do Princess?" Twilight asked with a breaking voice as she was fighting back tears for all of the people who's life had just ended.

"Me and Luna will go back to the after life while you all investigate who did this." she said as she and Luna stood next to each other, and then vanished in a large beam of light as the others just continued to stare at where they were once at for a few more minutes.

"Okay guys," Spike said as he stepped up in front of them and turned as he was in front of all the others as he continued, "We need to keep our heads and check to see if there are any survivors before all else." They looked at him for a few seconds as they were trying to figure out if he was right in what he said.

"He's right, there must be some one left that could tell us what happened." Shining said as he stepped up with his hand in Cadence's ass he smiled at him. This made the others start to smile and get ready to search with him. "Dash, take to the air and fly over the city to get a better look of the remains."

"Wait, that might not be such a good idea with out us all over there." Spike said as Shining turned to look at him and the others did as well.

"It will be fine Spike." Shining said as Dash grinned and nodded before she used her magic to take to the air, flying off towards the rubble and leaving every one on boat as they watched her leave. While they were watching her leave, Spike put his hand on his arm and looked down as Twilight walked over to him.

"Spike, are you okay?" she asked as she looked at him and he looked back at her for a few moments before he looked at the others.

"After all I did, and I still can't command respect like Shining." he said with a sigh as he looked at Dash flying away and couldn't help, but to worry about her.

"It's okay Spike, they'll listen to you again." she said smiling as she placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her, smiling back at her as he turned to looked at their friend heading off.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the rubble that was once a city, six figures stood on top high rise building and they watched Dash flying towards the town while they could also see the boat.

"Their coming." the leader of the group said as the others all smirked and laughed as they were watching them as the leader added, "They are in for a rude awakening."

TBC.

* * *

Next Time: Dash and the others look around the rubble laden city for survivors, and they find a few. But they all so meet the ones response able for it. But there's something off about all this.

* * *

 **Well, there it is for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please leave a review. Sorry for the wait, work is getting heck tick and a lot of things are happening there. But I will try to get the next chapter out in time. Also, check out palcomix with the new Fluttershy pages are out. Also, read the Steven Universe story called Gem Love and Adventure by Lexboss and Dante Watterson.**

f


	21. AN

Hello, this is Kind Spike Rules and I have an important announcement. I realized something very important and I feel it needs to be done. I am putting this story up for grabs to any one who wants to continue this story as they see fit with this or change it all as they wish to start it their way. I am sorry for this announcement and I will understand if people are upset, but I feel I made this story too big and long as I have a brand new one. So, if you would like to take this story please contact me by PM and I will talk to about what I was planning.


End file.
